


В плоти и крови

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, fandom First Avenger 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: В сорок четвертом на первом месте было выживание. Возможно, это по-прежнему так. Стив ищет Баки (и себя), Баки ищет себя (и, возможно, Стива), а Наташа составляет им компанию, потому что хоть кто-то здесь должен вести себя как взрослый человек и не дать всем стать обедом для беглых творений ГИДРЫ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written in Blood and Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316437) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> С любовью к бете **autodofe**.

**Тогда**

Горы, горы и дождь, горы и дождь, солнце, снег; вечно слишком холодно или жарко, а иногда – невероятно – и то, и другое одновременно; ужасный кофе, нехватка провизии, промокшие носки, слишком мало боеприпасов, не те боеприпасы, попытки вызвать штаб, в результате которых выяснялось, что чертово радио _опять_ вышло из строя…  
Стиву и в голову не приходило, что вся война для него вот так сольется в одну картинку. Все горы были одной горой, все леса – одним лесом, как и все разбомбленные деревеньки, где в тени полуразвалившихся стен разыскивали пропитание свиньи. Немного напоминало тот тур для продвижения облигаций: Нью-Йорк, Кливленд, Лос-Анджелес, даже Лондон с Алжиром сливались в сплошную завесу из звездно-полосатых костюмов, музыки и зрителей – настолько похожих друг на друга, что он, бывало, мог поклясться, что раз за разом видел одни и те же лица.  
Только теперь в него чаще стреляли.  
Данные конкретные горы располагались где-то в Югославии, хотя иногда он был вынужден сверяться с картой и напоминать себе, что это не швейцарские Альпы, или Польша, или, господи, да где они _не_ побывали за последние… сколько там времени прошло, шесть месяцев, восемь? Начиналось лето сорок четвертого – во всяком случае, _должно_ было начинаться, но в этих горах скорее казалось, что стоит ранняя весна. По крайней мере, было уже достаточно поздно, чтобы не приходилось пробираться по снегу, но ледяные ливни оставались настоящим бедствием. Как будто не хватало того, что половина встречавшихся отряду людей хотела их убить, а другая умирала от голода, потому что годы столкновений – четников и партизан, партизан и немцев, немцев и русских, – наступлений и контрнаступлений оставили после себя вытоптанные поля и вырезанные стада. Но они ни черта не могли сделать, сами не оставшись без провизии.  
Стив много караулил, не так нуждаясь во сне, как все остальные. Баки часто сидел рядом, хоть отдых и требовался ему куда больше, чем Стиву, – вот только Баки нынче не очень-то спал. Вчера вечером Стиву угрозами и уговорами удалось загнать его в спальный мешок, и когда Стив видел его в последний раз, Баки, кажется, правда спал. Быть может, сон уже рассыпался в прах под напором кошмаров, но если и так, к Стиву Баки не пришел, значит, худо-бедно отдыхал.  
Так что Стив сидел на валуне в Югославии и смотрел на восходящее солнце. На валуне, каких тысячи. На то же солнце, что и в любом другом месте. Он знал, что должен бы восхититься красотой, – о, _цвета_ , сюда бы краски, ну ладно, что-то все-таки чувствовалось, – но по большей части думал он о том, как чертовски холодно и хочется есть. Пришлось отогреть руки под курткой, прежде чем открывать банку (якобы) ветчины с яйцами из пайка. Консервный ключ соскочил, и он порезался о край крышки – несильно, красная ниточка зажила на глазах. Он вытер кровь о штаны.  
После этой операции им пообещали недельную увольнительную в Лондоне. Отдыха у них не было с самого создания команды – и Стив знал, что многие воевали более продолжительное время и в гораздо худших условиях, но уже начинал понимать, почему Пегги сказала, что общепринятая воинская мудрость гласит: два месяца непрерывных операций – отличный способ заработать боевое истощение, а еще дольше – доиграться до катастрофы. У Коммандос операции следовали одна за другой: в том, что касалось охоты на ГИДРУ, у СНР больше никого не было. Похоже, базы, замеченные Стивом на карте в Австрии, представляли собой лишь верхушку очень большого айсберга. Взрывая одну, они каждый раз обнаруживали информацию, ведущую к пяти другим.  
А были и операции вроде этой, когда они работали в сотрудничестве с американской или британской разведкой, а то их и вовсе откровенно одалживали другим агентствам, потому что за последние несколько месяцев они обзавелись репутацией команды, способной отправиться туда, куда другие не отправлялись, и сделать то, что другие сделать не могли (особенно если это было связано с разрушениями). УСС, американской разведке, путем каких-то махинаций удалось одолжить Коммандос для помощи с проведением диверсий в Греции. Сейчас это было одно из главных направлений – разрушение инфраструктуры, чтобы увести немецкие войска прочь от чего-то во Франции. Стив полагал, что подробности узнает, когда отряд на какое-то время выйдет из зоны боевых действий. Прямо сейчас трудно было думать о чем-то дальше вон того холма, не говоря уже о том, чтобы признать существование Франции, Великобритании или, боже упаси, Соединенных Штатов.  
Во всяком случае, что у Коммандос точно хорошо получалось, так это устраивать взрывы, и потому из Греции они направились прямиком в Югославию («Все равно мимо пробегаете», – сухо сказала Пегги), чтобы и здесь заняться тем же. Взрывать железнодорожные мосты, чтобы не давать немцам передвигаться и изолировать в горах отдельные подразделения; производить как можно большее смятение и исчезать. У американской и британской разведок в этом районе действовали собственные диверсионные группы, но Пегги не распространялась о том, сколько и где, – возможно, и сама не знала. Она также предупредила, что местное сопротивление, партизаны под командованием генерала Тито, не очень-то жалует американцев. Стив надеялся, что они не перестреляют друг друга безо всяких немцев.  
Впрочем, вот так, по утрам, когда весь мир, казалось, преисполнялся безмятежным спокойствием и замирал, трудно было помнить об опасности. Услышав треск в кустах, Стив напрягся и потянулся за щитом, но это просто Гейб поднимался от холодного лагеря, шумя, чтобы его не пристрелили.  
– Завтрак принес, – сказал он, протягивая коричневую коробку с пайком, – но, вижу, у тебя уже есть.  
– Ну точь-в-точь как мама готовила.  
Они принялись за еду в компанейском молчании – все возможные жалобы на ужасную провизию давно озвучили, добавить было особенно нечего, – наблюдая, как солнце окрашивает мир жидким золотом.  
– Вот что, – вдруг произнес Гейб, – не знаю, как ты, Кэп, а я, пожалуй, не прочь когда-нибудь взглянуть на это местечко уже без мин на каждом шагу и стреляющих в меня людей. Приехал бы посмотреть на горы, чтобы просто посмотреть на горы, не чтобы взрывать всякое дерьмо _в_ горах. Как тебе такое?  
– По-моему, неплохой план, – ответил Стив. – Всегда хотел посмотреть мир. Мы с Баки болтали об этом в детстве. Уехать из Бруклина, попутешествовать. Увидеть Большой каньон и Эйфелеву башню. Все те места, о которых мы только читали.  
– И вот, гляди-ка, – сказал Гейб. – Сынок мамы Роджерс совсем большой стал, мир смотрит.  
– С новыми людьми встречается, – продолжил Стив.  
– Палит по ним.  
Гейб ухмыльнулся. Стив бросил пустую консервную банку с обрыва и провожал ее взглядом, пока она, кувыркаясь, сверкала на солнце по пути вниз.

С погодой им сегодня повезло: для разнообразия прояснилось, не стало ни дождя, ни тумана, из-за которых отряд последние два дня бродил туда-сюда по одному и тому же участку гор. Удалось неплохо определить азимут солнца, приблизительно понять, в какой именно точке на покрытой пятнами, измятой карте они находились (плюс-минус гора-другая) и в какой _другой_ точке располагалась цель (железнодорожный мост, проложенный по старому каменному виадуку; там же, где и был) – и, соответственно, куда направиться, чтобы добраться отсюда туда. На карте задача выглядела простой.  
Что Фэлсворт, естественно, и _ляпнул_ , от чего, несомненно, и опустился туман и снова зарядил дождь. А потом, после полудня, они уперлись в реку, которой и на карте-то _не было_ , – ну разве что они совсем заблудились. Строй рассыпался на берегу, и наконец все собрались, удрученно взирая на широкий бурлящий поток бурой воды и белой пены.  
– Думаю, вот это может быть она, – сказал Баки, ведя пальцем по тонюсенькой, едва различимой голубой ниточке, то и дело сливающейся с контурными линиями.  
– Это не река, – заявил Дуган, так грозно смотря на карту, словно она его чем-то обидела. – Это ошибка топографа.  
– Среди лета она наверняка вполовину меньше, – отметил Морита. – Сейчас разлилась из-за растаявшего снега, да к тому же еще дождь неделю лил.  
В отличие от остальных, он и раньше имел дело с горами, подростком излазив Калифорнию.  
– Охрененно полезная информация, профессор, нам-то ведь через эту чертову дрянь перебраться надо.  
Река была чересчур глубока и быстра, чтобы подумать о переходе вброд, так что стали тянуть карты, решая, пойти вверх по течению (в надежде на то, что поток станет уже) или вниз (в попытке найти участок пошире и помельче). Победил второй вариант, и пару поворотов спустя они вышли к плоскому лугу, пересекаемому козьими тропками. В этом месте река, хоть и несла свои воды настораживающе быстро, выглядела достаточно широкой и мелкой, чтобы перейти ее вброд. Что настораживало еще больше, чуть ниже по течению поток сужался до быстрины, вода из которой под высоким давлением выстреливала над водопадом – даже каскадом водопадов, как, взглянув вниз с уступа, обнаружил Стив. Река, будто по лестнице, спускалась по склону цепочкой расположенных недалеко друг от друга порогов и зловеще исчезала в тумане внизу. Любой унесенный за уступ оказался бы в мясорубке, и к последнему из порогов от него вряд много бы осталось.  
С другой стороны, _спуск_ вдоль всех этих водопадов отнял бы целый день и, возможно, часть следующего, вдобавок всех измотав.  
– Связываемся вместе, – объявил Стив.  
– Отлично, то есть полетит один – полетим все? – сказал Морита.  
– Смысл в том, чтобы не полетел никто.  
– Ты на это _надеешься_ , – впрочем, он уже вытряхивал из рюкзака веревку.  
В зарослях на берегу они вырезали себе по палке, обнаружив при этом в кустах множество лохматых вислоухих козочек. Поначалу пугливые, козы быстро принялись дружелюбно тыкаться мордами в пальцы и карманы. У некоторых были колокольчики, приглушенные засунутыми клочками ткани, – надо думать, чтобы легче было прятаться и животным, и пастухам. Стив окинул взглядом подернутые туманом холмы, высматривая признаки чьего-либо присутствия, но если неподалеку и были люди, на глаза они не показывались.  
– Простите, ребята, – произнес Стив, отмахиваясь от щипавших штаны коз, – ничего для вас нет.  
Под взглядами любопытных животных они обвязались на берегу. Дернье, тащившего взрывчатку, незаменимую для успеха операции, определили в середину, несмотря на полушутливое ворчание Дум-Дума: «Может, все-таки поставим парня, который рванет, если его уронят, _последним_?» Стив пошел первым, за ним Дуган, Гейб, Дернье, Морита и Фэлсворт. Баки замыкал цепочку – эту позицию он занимал все чаще и чаще: Стив во главе, прикрывающий отряд Баки со снайперской винтовкой на их шесть часов. Правда, сейчас оружие рассовали по рюкзакам, поднятым так высоко, как только получалось нести. Напади кто, они стали бы легкими мишенями.  
Вода была ледяной, поток – мощным, опора для ног – ненадежной. Самодельные посохи помогали, давая возможность хоть на что-то опереться, но отполированные водой камни скользили и перекатывались под наступающими ногами. Хуже всего оказалось на полпути, где поток был наиболее глубоким. Вода доходила Стиву почти до груди, а парням пониже ростом, вроде Мориты, и того выше.  
Преодолев глубокое место, Стив почувствовал, как натянулась веревка – с тем же участком бился Дум-Дум. Он чуть замедлил ход, сильнее упираясь ногами в дно, чтобы в случае падения не дать реке смыть отряд. У Стива получалось лишь иногда оглядываться, сосредоточившись в основном на том, чтобы оставаться на ногах – вот где больше всего могла пригодиться сила суперсолдата. Не удержись Стив, унести могло бы всех, но он был более-менее уверен, что справится. Один за другим парни добирались до глубокой части реки; раз за разом веревка натягивалась и вновь провисала.  
Поскользнулся Фэлсворт.  
Веревка затрещала. Мориту наполовину развернуло, но удержать равновесие ему удалось: Дернье зарылся ногами в дно и потянул на себя. У Баки, который не мог ни за кого схватиться, не было ни единого шанса, и его в одно мгновение сбило с ног и швырнуло на глубокий участок. Остальных зашатало. Стив оперся о палку и встал в пол-оборота, чтобы навалиться на веревку как можно большим весом.  
Но у них были неприятности. Весь строй дрогнул, река впилась в них. Баки с Фэлсвортом старались восстановить равновесие, но Баки вообще не касался дна и, распластавшись на воде, болтался в потоке, так что попытки Фэлсворта подняться по большей части только грозили свалить Мориту.  
И Стив застыл, не в состоянии придумать ничего, кроме как продолжать столбом стоять посреди потока. Он считал, что сумеет удержать парней, даже если снесет всех, но не был в этом _уверен_ , и хотел бы вернуться и помочь (у Баки голова вообще над водой держалась?), но не мог этого сделать, не пожертвовав ближайшим подобием точки опоры…  
– На берег и привяжи! – проорал ему Дум-Дум.  
Это вывело его из ступора. _Да_ , вот же дурак, всего-то и надо было привязать к чему-нибудь веревку, а там уже вернуться на помощь. Стив сделал осторожный, небольшой шаг вперед, оперся на палку и вновь оглянулся…  
…как раз вовремя, чтобы стать свидетелем дальнейшего развития событий, будто в замедленной съемке…  
Фэлсворту на мгновение удалось подняться на ноги, но его снесло вновь, и Морита на секунду оступился, прежде чем опять восстановить равновесие с помощью Дернье. Стив едва мог разглядеть Баки – просто бьющуюся в воде фигуру, – но быструю серебристую вспышку ножа он все же _увидел_ , – и тут веревка обвисла, пошатывающийся Фэлсворт поднялся, опершись на Мориту, а Баки…  
…Баки исчез.  
Стив не стал возиться с набухшими от воды узлами, оборвал веревку у пояса одним движением пальцев. «Затащи их на берег», – рявкнул он Дугану; тот напряженно кивнул в знак понимания, и Стив, выпустив из рук конец веревки, бросился в воду и позволил себя подхватить. Он всплыл ровно настолько, чтобы убедиться, что Фэлсворт устоял – да, все держались прямо и направлялись к берегу, – и дал потоку перебросить себя через уступ.  
Он не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, сколько пролетел – пятьдесят футов, сотню, – но приземляться было _больно_ , вспышка агонии пронзила все тело, и вынырнул он кашляя, задыхаясь и чувствуя себя так, словно его только что избили. Господи, спускаться точно предстояло по одному водопаду за раз, пока не найдет Баки, хотя разумная часть мозга уже твердила, что к подножию весь Баки уместится в коробку из-под сигар…  
…вот только тот как-то ухитрился не просто пережить падение, но еще и ухватиться за валун как раз между первым и вторым водопадами. На этом его успехи и закончились; он цеплялся за камень – промокший до нитки, явно не в состоянии продвинуться дальше, – но, что было по-настоящему важно, не продвигался и _вниз по течению_.  
Частично проплыв, частично пролетев разделявшее их расстояние, Стив забрался на камень, одной рукой держась за него, а другой мертвой хваткой вцепившись в рукав Баки.  
– Ты в порядке? – проорал он, перекрикивая рев водопада.  
Волосы Баки облепили голову, ресницы слиплись от воды. На бледном лице глаза казались огромными. Он закивал, замотал головой и, задыхаясь, придушенно проорал в ответ:  
– Билеты сюда можно продавать на Кони-Айленде!  
То есть он был в порядке. В общем и целом. «Полезли», – крикнул Стив, и Баки, не дожидаясь особого приглашения, отпустил камень и вцепился уже в Стива. Держась друг за друга, они с трудом добрались до берега, да так и упали, вымокшие и едва не захлебнувшиеся, среди камней у кромки воды, под барабанящим серым дождем.  
Стив попытался перевернуться на спину и не смог – рюкзак не дал, – и ему подумалось, что без груза плыть было бы легче. С другой стороны, скорее всего, рюкзак в какой-то мере смягчил удар Баки. И они не остались без снаряжения. Это да.  
– Все… – произнес Баки. Зубы у него стучали так, что говорить едва получалось. – Они…  
– Все в порядке. Все, кроме тебя, _идиот_! – ответил Стив и примерился отвесить Баки ленивый подзатыльник, но за годы мальчишеских потасовок тот стал экспертом по таким штучкам и даже в теперешнем состоянии сумел уклониться, так что рука Стива его едва задела. – О чем ты думал? Ты вообще _думал_? Ты вообще как, _умеешь_?  
– Я думал, мы все полетим с уступа и _сдохнем_ , Роджерс, по-твоему я так, блин, закаляюсь? – зубы у него все еще стучали настолько сильно, что получилась нечленораздельная скороговорка, но Стив понял почти все: много лет он упражнялся в расшифровке речи Баки пьяного, замерзшего, вымотанного до потери сознания и вообще практически любого.  
Следующую минуту-другую Стив просто лежал на спине, пока не отдышался и не пропало желание придушить лучшего друга. Он и сам дрожал. Дождь стих до мороси – настолько мелкой, что по сути в воздухе просто повис промозглый туман, приглушавший шум водопада и высасывавший тепло. Расшевелить Баки было совершенно необходимо, так что Стив заставил себя сесть.  
– Не ранен? Дай взгляну.  
– Отвали, – возмутился Баки, отпихивая попытавшегося ощупать его на предмет переломов Стива. С тех пор, как Стив вытащил его из того лагеря ГИДРЫ, бесцеремонные прикосновения стали для него больной темой.  
– Нет, – заявил Стив и, убедившись в том, что ничего важного не сломалось, сгреб Баки и обнял его так, что выжал из легких только отдышавшегося друга большую часть воздуха.  
– Да хорош уже, Роджерс, слюнтяй ты эдакий, – произнес Баки, покашливая и пытаясь сделать полноценный вдох. – В подмышку меня лицом ткнул. Ты у нас теперь здоровенный, не забывай уж, лады?  
Впрочем, вырваться он почти не пробовал – видимо, больше от холода, чем от особого желания обниматься. Баки до сих пор страшно трясло.  
– Вот как перестанешь притворяться, что умер, так сразу.  
– Уж _тебе-то_ пора бы усвоить, что меня так просто не убьешь, – сказал Баки. – Даже не верится, что ты за мной в реку прыгнул. Клянусь, когда-нибудь набью тебе на обеих руках « _Не натвори глупостей_ » – может, хоть так дойдет…  
Он вдруг осекся со странным придушенным хрипом.  
– Стивен, ты мне что, _ухо лизнул_?  
– Нет! Гадость какая!  
Козы, заинтересовавшись развалившимися на берегу телами и, очевидно, тем, нет ли у них еды и нельзя ли съесть их самих, объявились вновь. Стоило объектам их любопытства сесть, козы разбежались, но тут же приблизились снова.  
– Слушай, – произнес Баки, отталкивая пытавшуюся щипать его волосы козу, – они разве не _на том_ берегу были? Уж если мы с таким трудом перебрались, как у чертовых коз-то вышло?  
Они оба бросили взгляд на воду – такую же бурлящую, быструю и опасную, как и выше по течению, перед водопадом.  
– Это другие козы? – предположил Стив. – Хватит, мой ворот тебе не ужин.  
Он встал и протянул руку Баки. Пальцы у того до сих пор были ледяные, и шатало его достаточно, чтобы он не стал сбрасывать придерживавшую за локоть руку Стива.  
– Ну, может быть.  
Как и на лугу над ними, по всему склону вились козьи тропки, а многие из близлежащих кустов были общипаны. Стив проследил взглядом одну из тропок: она поднималась по склону и будто бы ныряла за водопад. Баки заметил, куда он посмотрел, и у них на глазах одна из коз сделала шаг и растворилась в воздухе.  
– Стив, думаю, там пещера или что-то такое, – голос Баки все еще был напряжен от холода, но на Стива он покосился горящими глазами. – Тебе же хочется глянуть, ты же знаешь.  
– Надо сообщить всем, что мы живы, Бак.  
– Да ладно тебе, Стив, это же потайная пещера. За водопадом, как в «Последнем из могикан»? Одним глазком, – он мимолетно улыбнулся. – Может пригодиться, если будем возвращаться этой дорогой.  
– Мы идем на разведку, – сообщил Стив, позволяя любопытному стаду вести их за собой. – С очень важной тактической целью.  
– Однозначно.  
Вблизи становилось очевидно, что основание скалы сильно размыла вода, и между уступом и завесой водопада оказалось куда больше пространства, чем ожидал Стив. Это был скорее широкий коридор, заросший сильно объеденными кустами. Камни под ногами скользили и не давали надежной опоры, но рискнув, Стив с Баки обнаружили, что по тропе вполне можно было идти – и что скалу за водопадом пронизывало множество пещер и туннелей, за тысячи лет выточенных в известняке водой.  
– Похоже, раньше река текла здесь, а теперь идет поверх, – сказал Баки на ухо Стиву, чтобы заглушить грохот водопада.  
Стив кивнул. Он продрался сквозь кусты ко входу в один из туннелей. На таком расстоянии от водопада было суше и не так шумно. Уровень пола в туннеле резко поднимался. Под ногами хрустел многолетний слой козьего навоза. Он вскинул щит: укрытие было идеальное, а люди из действовавшего в горах сопротивления знали большинство хороших мест для засады. Однако никаких свежих следов кого-либо, кроме коз, он не заметил, хотя остатки старого деревянного забора говорили о том, что стада здесь пасли уже очень давно.  
К нему присоединился Баки с винтовкой в опущенных руках.  
– Есть что? – спросил он, и Стив покачал головой.  
– Знаешь, что я подумал? – произнес Стив. – Здесь можно развести огонь и не выдать себя. Просушить вещи. Согреться.  
– Я могу идти дальше, – заявил Баки, сжимая приклад. Зубы у него до сих пор чуть стучали; он стиснул челюсти, чтобы прекратить.  
– Знаю. Но посидеть несколько часов не помешает. Все высушить, передохнуть немного. Это нам всем нужно, – Стив кивнул на вход в пещеру. – Пойду разыщу остальных, если хочешь заняться топливом для костра.  
Не дав Баки начать спор – собственно, только так и можно было переспорить Баки, – он оставил рюкзак в пещере и полез вверх по склону, продираясь сквозь заросли растущих ветвями вниз кустов. На полпути он наткнулся на спускающийся отряд во главе с Дуганом. «Барнс…» – начал тот, завидев Стива.  
– Внизу. Он в порядке. Нашли кое-что интересное.  
После знакомства с пещерами противников плана «развести костер и согреться» не нашлось. Они уже неделю не разжигали огонь, боясь выдать себя дымом. Но водопад и дождь дым не пропустят, а у входа в пещеру можно было поставить дозорных. Скоро так глубоко в пещере, как они только осмелились, опасаясь задохнуться, потрескивал и стрелял искрами маленький костерок. Они разложили снаряжение и одежду, завернувшись в одеяла – все еще неприятно влажные, но с ними было теплее, чем вообще ходить голыми.  
И какая же это была благодать – огонь.  
– _Тепло_ , – застонал Фэлсворт, протягивая руки к пламени.  
Козы явно были согласны. Они по-прежнему то входили, то выходили из пещеры, но несколько улеглись у огня. Дернье сказал что-то по-французски. Познания Стива все еще ограничивались кучкой разрозненных слов, но _mangeons_ он знал.  
– Никто никаких коз есть не будет. Они кому-то принадлежат.  
– Вероятно, уже принадлежали, – заметил Гейб.  
– Если бы мы голодали, тогда конечно, – ответил Стив. – Но еда у нас есть. Да, ужасная, но я не дам добро на то, чтобы без крайней необходимости резать чей-то скот.  
– Можно подоить, – сказал Дуган. – Некоторых бедняжек, похоже, давно уж не доили.  
Когда все на него вытаращились, он озадаченно произнес:  
– Чего?  
– Ты серьезно _знаешь_ , как доить козу? – заинтересовался Баки.  
– И что важнее, – добавил Фэлсворт, – с чего бы тебе этого _захотеть_?  
– Да, бывал немного на фермах. И ладно вам, неужели скажете, что этот сраный кофе из пайка не станет получше с молоком? Хоть привкус картона отобьет.  
– Угу, – ответил Морита, – и будет привкус козы, гораздо приятнее.  
– Спорю на пять баксов, что вы ни одной даже не поймаете, – сказал Гейб.  
Что – предсказуемо – вылилось в бурные соревнования по ловле коз. Стив все открывал рот, собираясь это прекратить, но тут же закрывал снова. Козам никакого вреда, кажется, не причиняли, а парням развлечение. Вот только _ну очень_ хотелось фотоаппарат – сохранить на пленке Дугана, который в одном мало что закрывающем одеяле набрасывался на испуганную козу.  
Баки не присоединился к этому дружескому бедламу – грел воду для кофе, сидя так близко к огню, что в нескольких местах подпалил одеяло, – но он смеялся, _смеялся_ по-настоящему, впервые за… долгое время.  
Стив принес ему кружку молока от Дугана.  
– Меняемся, – предложил он, протягивая руку за некрепким, водянистым кофе в пальцах у Баки.  
Баки согласился на обмен – с большим сомнением на лице.  
– Это серьезно из козлиных… женских прелестей, Стив?  
– Как и вообще все молоко, – не удержался Стив и честно добавил: – В смысле, от коз или коров. Коров в основном. Как я понимаю.  
– Да, но с теми коровами я обычно не _знакомлюсь_ , – Баки отпихнул полезшую к его рюкзаку козу, понюхал кружку и скривился.  
– Пей давай, – велел Стив. – Полезно.  
– Не верится, что ты это сказал. Такое – и от тебя.  
– Может, это значит, что мы взрослеем, – произнес Стив и улыбнулся.  
– Ты-то? – отозвался Баки. – Когда рак на горе свистнет.  
И все же молоко он, не переставая громогласно жаловаться, выпил, а немного погодя подложил под голову влажную куртку и уснул.

**Теперь**

В Скопье Стив прилетел из Парижа с пересадкой в Загребе. К тому времени, когда двухмоторный самолет приблизился к столице Македонии, он сменил несколько часовых поясов и устал, но не настолько, чтобы не полюбоваться мерцающими в лучах заходящего солнца горами. Была ранняя весна. На высоких скалистых пиках все еще лежал снег – розовый, белый, золотистый.  
Леди, проверявшая его паспорт и мельком просмотревшая багаж – большой рюкзак, – спросила по-английски:  
– Идете в поход? Горы?  
– Собираюсь, – ответил Стив.  
– Начало года, – произнесла она. – Еще холодно. Еще… – вспоминая слово, она пошевелила пальцами, имитируя падающий снег, – буря.  
– Я крепкий, – заверил ее Стив. Он улыбнулся и подумал, не сказать ли, что уже здесь бывал, но тогда она могла спросить, _когда_.  
Она улыбнулась в ответ и поставила штамп в паспорте.  
– Приятного похода.  
Он нашел указанный отель и спросил на ресепшене, нет ли для него письма. Было. Одно-единственное слово, которое ему ни о чем не говорило, но, согласно карте в телефоне, это было название деревни приблизительно в дне пути от города. Стив вздохнул. Он уже достаточно устал – от сегодняшнего дня, последнего года, всей своей чертовой _жизни_ , – чтобы захотеть прекращения этих шпионских игр. Надо было принять предложение Тони подбросить его до места.  
И все же он заселился и спросил, где найти хороший ресторан. К тому времени, когда прошлой зимой они с Сэмом оставили поиски и вернулись в Вашингтон, его уже слишком тошнило от путешествий, чтобы получать удовольствие от таких вещей. Хотелось лишь оказаться в знакомом месте, проспать в одной постели больше двух ночей подряд и зайти в один ресторан достаточно много раз, чтобы его начали узнавать официантки. Но спустя пару месяцев такой жизни – плюс-минус немного работы с Мстителями – он начинал снова любить путешествия: прогулки по незнакомым улицам незнакомого города, общение с людьми с помощью горстки общих слов, попытки расшифровать меню и наконец заказ наугад. Он привез с собой блокнот – все равно дополнительный вес теперь погоды не делал – и лениво зарисовывал людей и здания, потягивая кофе из крошечных чашечек в ожидании, когда до организма дойдет, что уже ночь и пора спать.  
На следующий день он двинулся в сельскую местность за границами города – на автобусе, такси и наконец пешком. Когда он все же добрался до гор, самыми дезориентирующими оказались туристические места, по крайней мере, рядом с городами. Повсюду были туристические тропы, знаки, бодрые группы пеших студентов, махавших и приветствовавших его на полудюжине языков. _Zdravo! Salut! Grüezi!_ Он не мог прекратить высматривать снайперов в мягких зеленых складках холмов, не мог не выискивать признаки того, что тропа впереди заминирована.  
В путешествиях с Сэмом бороться с этим получалось легче, хотя бы потому что Сэм так рьяно играл в туриста, и места, где они оказывались, для него мало с чем были связаны; легче было смотреть на мир его широко раскрытыми глазами. В перерывах между проверкой информации о ГИДРЕ и Баки во Франции, Чехии, России, Венгрии, Турции они ходили по музеям и посетили столько туристических мест, сколько смогли. Сэм пару раз бывал в Германии, однажды в Италии на школьной экскурсии, но за исключением этого и Афганистана мир для него был чистым листом.  
Иногда Сэм поддразнивал, говоря, что Стив любит изображать измученного жизнью деда. _«Да я же старше тебя, Стив, придурок ты эдакий»_. И это было правдой. Но правдой было и то, что в голове у Стива сплошь ревели танки, тянулась колючая проволока да грохотали взрывы; все, что он знал о Европе, все, что он помнил, семьдесят лет как исчезло. И _хорошо_ , что она больше не была раздираемым войной адом – даже Балканы, которые, как он знал, война опустошила многие годы спустя после той, что помнил _он_ , восстанавливались, трава скрывала раны земли, шрамы латали сердца людей. Ему нравилось видеть это. Это было важно – что жизнь продолжалась, что люди двигались вперед, жили своей жизнью и создавали красоту там, где раньше царили одни только уродство да боль.  
Только иногда он, казалось, стоял одной ногой в том мире, а другой – в этом и не мог отпустить, а пропасть все расширялась, разрывая надвое.  
Наташа нашла его сидящим на валуне и созерцающим долину, усеянную точками пасущихся коров. Она села рядом и развернула энергетический батончик. Волосы больше не были рыжими – они стали каштановыми, отросли и превратились в прагматичный хвост. Хвост, рюкзак, джинсы и практичные туристические ботинки – Наташа могла бы поменяться местами с любой туристкой из тех, что встретились ему на тропе. Только глаза ее не были глазами студентки. Совсем нет. Но все равно не узнать Наташу было нельзя, пусть все остальное и изменилось.  
Он столько всего хотел у нее спросить. Пока они с Сэмом занимались поисками, она время от времени подкидывала информацию о местонахождении Баки, но они не виделись и по-настоящему не разговаривали с прошлого года. _Ты в порядке, в безопасности, нашла, что искала?.._ С виду она казалась загорелой, здоровой и в хорошей форме, но кому как не ему знать, сколь обманчива бывает внешность.  
Пока он пытался придумать, что сказать, Наташа набила рот куском энергетического батончика, будто белка.  
– А щит где? – насмешливо поинтересовалась она, не позаботившись сперва проглотить.  
– Никакого щита. Я здесь как Стив Роджерс, не Капитан Америка.  
– Да, хотела узнать, в чем там дело, – сказала она. – Слышала противоречивые новости. Ты в отставку ушел или что?  
Хотелось ответить: _«Могла бы позвонить и спросить в любой момент»_ , – но он не стал.  
– Не ушел _в отставку_ , просто… ну, ушел. Все равно надеваю костюм. Работаю с Тони, Тором или Сэмом. Спасаю тех, кто в этом нуждается. Но в этом всегда кто-нибудь нуждается, и…  
И к чему это все, если вся его сила, скорость, ненавистная известность не могли спасти человека, которому он был обязан большим, чем кому-либо другому во всем мире? Но сказать так было бы глупо, _наивно_ – словно для тех, кого он вытаскивал из горящих автобусов и паводковых вод, это имело значение. Они знали лишь то, что благодаря ему остались в живых, и этого _должно_ было хватать…  
Вот только слишком многих в этом мире требовалось спасти, слишком. Он не понимал, какую опору ему давал Щ.И.Т. _Езжай туда-то. Сделай то-то. Спаси этих, не беспокойся о тех._ Успокаивать совесть, приговаривая: _«Я просто выполнял приказ»_ , было ужасно, но как же этого не хватало. А теперь он словно тонул в море криков о помощи; каждый выпуск новостей швырял в лицо не просто стихийные бедствия и теракты (хотя и их тоже), но и заколдованный круг нападений, убийств, насилия, который он _мог_ разорвать, _должен был_ , он же был героем, и если это ненормальное тело ему дано не для того, чтобы помогать людям, то какой от него толк, какой был толк от всех его дел…  
Щ.И.Т. бросал его в бой в соответствии с собственными интересами, и это было неправильно, но как можно _выбирать_ в отсутствие приказов? Отказ от выбора не назовешь верным ответом, но иногда сил хватало только на него.  
Он вдруг понял, что надолго замолчал. Наташа прикончила батончик и занялась новым.  
– Ну так что, я получил твое сообщение, – наконец произнес он – довольно очевидно, он же _здесь_ , но больше в голову ничего не приходило. – Давненько от тебя не было наводок на Баки.  
– Собственно, это сообщение от Ника, – невнятно поправила она с набитым ртом.  
– А он в это зачем лезет?  
– Ты не в курсе? – она казалась удивленной, но он знал, что подобное выражение на ее лице редко бывало искренним: застигнутая врасплох на самом деле, она скрывала это куда лучше. – Он… ну, не сказала бы, что так уж _курирует_ , но твой приятель Барнс время от времени работает на Ника.  
– Что? – Стив повернулся к ней, разъяренный и шокированный. – Ты это серьезно? То есть Фьюри все это время знал, где он?  
– Господи, да нет же, – она проглотила последний кусочек и облизала липкие пальцы. – Барнс – вольная птица. Всегда был. Думаю, скорее их интересы просто лежат в одном направлении. А Барнс жаждет направления. Нуждается в нем. Ник дал ему это.  
– То есть Ник его _использует_ , – фыркнул Стив. – Баки не…  
– Что не? Не может решать за себя?  
Она смотрела на него с вызовом, и он понимал, что теперь они вплотную приблизились уже к _ее_ острым граням, ее прошлому, но так завелся, что это уже не имело значения.  
– Нет! В _этом_ – не может. Он не просто гребаное _оружие_.  
Наташа пожала плечами и спрыгнула на землю.  
– Все претензии к ним. Я только гонец.  
– Постой, – произнес Стив, поспешно слезая с камня. – Постой, нет. Я… – сказать _«виноват»_ было бы неправильно, – можем начать заново? Привет. Как дела?  
Наташа задрала голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза. Он постоянно забывал, насколько она миниатюрная. В ее улыбке прибавилось жизни и искренности.  
– Пока держусь, Роджерс. Как у тебя?  
– Пока держусь, – ответил Стив и, обняв, оторвал ее от земли, просто чтобы услышать возмущенный вскрик. Тот не заставил себя ждать. Она больно лягнула его в бедро, и Стив поставил ее обратно.  
– Ну вот, любезностями обменялись, – произнесла Наташа. – Должна сказать, хоть Ник и говорит, что он здесь, я в этих горах уже четыре дня и не видела ни следа нашего общего призрачного друга. Только слухи среди местных. Байки.  
– О чем?  
– О чем же еще? О чудовищах, – на ее губах мелькнула и исчезла неприятная улыбка. – И все-таки он здесь, Стив. Или хотя бы недавно был. Не только информация от Ника… ну не знаю, хочешь, зови шпионской интуицией, но тупики чувствуются, и это не один из них.  
– Словно чувствуешь, что… – сравнение было мрачное, и он пожалел, как только раскрыл рот, но заставил себя продолжать, – …что ты в лесу не один. Когда в холмах засел снайпер.  
– Это… жутко, но точно, Роджерс, – она на мгновение встретилась с ним взглядом. – Не понимаю, почему, но иногда я забываю, что ты солдат. Слишком хорошо изображаешь бойскаута.  
– Знаешь, я здесь уже был, – сказал Стив, – мы все были. Я, Баки и остальные.  
– На Балканах?  
– В Югославии, – нелегко напоминать себе, что название кануло в лету. – В этой области.  
Она чуть нахмурилась. _Вот так_ выглядела удивленная Наташа.  
– В документах этого нет.  
– Там наверняка много чего нет. Мы не должны были там находиться. Нас одолжили американской разведке. Но это не было связано с ГИДРОЙ. Ни малейшего отношения.  
– И что вы сделали?  
– Мост взорвали, – ответил Стив. – Хочешь посмотреть?

По пути в глубь гор она, не жалуясь, поспевала следом, и он постарался не подать виду, что притормаживает ради нее. Он понимал, что она придет в ярость, и не винил ее, но она же не виновата, что человеческие кости хрупки, а мышцы изнашиваются, как колеса старого автомобиля. Ему и ради Сэма тормозить приходилось. Ради любого. Он научился делать это в годы войны, научился понимать, что _должен_ это делать. Он привык, что притормаживают ради него самого. Немало времени потребовалось, чтобы приучиться, чтобы на всю жизнь усвоить, что от спокойного, ровного шага в его представлении другие, задыхаясь, валятся возле тропы. Начиналось все нормально, но затем, если он не был осторожен, перерастало в большую проблему – он ведь не загонял высокой скоростью, ходил не быстрее обычного длинноногого парня. Нет, все дело было в понимании того, что нужно устраивать передышку, не успев устать, что нельзя подниматься в гору, не снижая скорости, хотя от ног и не поступает сигналов замедлить ход.  
Большую часть жизни он учился преодолевать боль и неловкость, а потом вдруг пришлось учиться прямо противоположному – пользоваться лишь малой толикой своей реальной силы, смягчать дружеские тычки, сдерживаться, чтобы не ломать карандаши и ручки чашек в руках, вдруг оказавшихся размером с рождественский окорок.  
Как ни странно, поговорить об этом он мог с Дум-Думом Дуганом – или, по крайней мере, Дуган лучше всех понимал его проблемы. (Баки… Баки мог бы, если бы Стив только… – но нет, _нет_ , те двери закрылись семьдесят лет и полную только и ждущих возможности утопить сожалений жизнь назад.) Но Дуган был здоровяком, всю жизнь им пробыл, если верить его байкам, одно время даже в цирке силачом работал. И Дуган вырос со знанием, что он больше и сильнее почти всех окружающих, вырос с необходимостью сдерживаться, чтобы никому не навредить. Для Стива все это было в новинку, но ему нравилось знать, что он не _один_ такой, – может, его случай и был тяжелейшим в истории человечества (ну, он так считал, пока не повстречал Тора и Бэннера), но хотя бы не единичным, пусть и экстремальным.  
Он остановился посреди тропы.  
– Что? – нетерпеливо и с легкой одышкой спросила Наташа.  
– Ничего.  
Она пнула его в лодыжку носком ботинка.  
– О чем задумался, Роджерс?  
– Ни о чем, – повторил он.  
Ему подумалось о том, как одновременно разнообразен, глубок и обширен, как вселенная (не ограниченная тонким слоем звезд в небесах, теперь-то он знал), но при этом уникален, как снежинка, человеческий опыт. Подумалось, как тогда помогли разговоры с Дуганом и знание того, что он не был первым, кто прошел через такое. Может, именно такое впервые случилось с ним, но то, с чем было трудно – это здоровенное неуклюжее тело, почти тоска по знакомой боли, смущение от того, что даже собственную рубашку застегнуть не получалось, не оторвав нечаянно пару пуговиц, – с этим другие уже справлялись, каждый по-своему. И большинство как-то прорвалось.  
Он мог бы сказать об этом Баки.  
Возможно, знание о том, что он не первый, не единственный, помогло бы Баки. Возможно, ему первому мозги машины вывернули наизнанку, у него первого украли воспоминания и человечность, он первым погиб в снегу, только чтобы возродиться в непробиваемой новой оболочке. Но не он первый был одинок, не ему первому было холодно и страшно, не его первого вынуждали драться за то, во что он не верил.  
Во всем том чуждом, что произошло с Баки, было что-то до странного человеческое, как и в случае со Стивом. Он задумался, размышлял ли об этом Баки хоть раз в таком ключе. Поможет ли, если показать это. Не станет ли только хуже.  
Ну, для начала его требовалось найти, иначе сделать все это в любом случае будет невозможно.

По четко обозначенным тропам, с хорошей картой и ясной погодой от начальной точки до старого железнодорожного моста они добрались меньше чем за день – по сравнению с почти неделей унылых поисков по всей гряде. Перемены. Он почему-то все никак не мог привыкнуть. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что привык, появлялось что-то новое и заставало его врасплох.  
– Он? – спросила Наташа.  
– Думаю, да.  
Вот в такие моменты чувство реальности давало сбой. Он был здесь пару лет назад – петляя под минометным огнем, видел, как сполз в ущелье старый акведук с грузом мокрых стальных рельсов. Ныне чуть дальше по ущелью стоял новый мост. Старые рельсы подняли, и заброшенные пути так заросли кустарником и деревьями, что их можно было бы принять за естественную расщелину среди холмов, если бы не геометрическая точность и приблизительно одинаковый возраст всех деревьев. Внизу, в ущелье под ковром новой растительности угадывались очертания груды старых обломков. А может, это были природные горные формации. После взрыва времени хорошенько разглядеть мост не нашлось – они были слишком заняты, удирая со всех ног.  
В такие моменты время ускользало и смещалось в сторону. На свежей весенней траве полагалось лежать трупам, в горной земле не хватало воронок. Возможно, вот это была одна из них – эта усеянная полевыми цветами впадина, которую огибала тропа.  
В голову вдруг пришло, что мост, вероятно, отстроили ниже по течению реки из-за неразорвавшихся боеприпасов в районе старого. Впрочем, если в прошлом это и стало причиной переноса, за семьдесят лет пастухи, путешественники и туристы, вероятно, нашли их все.  
– Никаких призраков, – произнесла Наташа.  
– Море призраков, – тихо ответил Стив. – Но никакого Баки.  
Они сошли с тропы – та продолжала тянуться вдоль хребта, и вид в обе стороны с нее открывался потрясающий, – и, продираясь через заросли кустарника, прошли по железнодорожным путям. Когда они добрались до обрыва, Стив разглядел то, что осталось от опор моста: разваливающиеся под воздействием времени и погоды каменные колонны, массивные железные крепления, истекающие ржавчиной на треснувшие, переломанные камни. За границей ущелья садилось солнце. Пейзаж был изумительный, его хотелось нарисовать, но блокнот покоился на дне рюкзака, а под кожей между лопаток зудело, требуя действовать безотлагательно.  
– Никакого Баки, никакой ГИДРЫ, – заключил Стив. Он взглянул вниз с обрыва. – По крайней мере, если там что-то и спрятали, то сделали это очень-очень хорошо.  
– Может, он здесь не из-за ГИДРЫ.  
– Сообщение Ника…  
– Забудь о сообщении Ника, – оборвала его Наташа. Она уселась на одну из старых опор и, болтая ногами над жутким обрывом, открыла бутылку воды. – Ты знаешь Барнса лучше любого другого, Стив, и гоняешься за ним уже почти год. Чем он занимается?  
– Думаю, его цель – ГИДРА, – ответил Стив. Он сел на кучу камней напротив нее и сунул руку в рюкзак за пакетом походной смеси. – Но прошлое и настоящее у него спутались. Часть точек, до которых мы с Сэмом его проследили, были действующими базами ГИДРЫ. Часть закрыли во времена холодной войны. Часть разрушили _мы_ – еще тогда. Объединяет все ГИДРА.  
И всегда, всегда они оставались на три шага позади.  
– Точно? – спросила Наташа. – Уверен, что не сам Барнс? Или даже ты и ваше общее прошлое.  
Это был один из тех моментов, когда его мир накренялся и перестраивался… как вид взорванного моста, заросшего семидесятилетней зеленью, и мысль о тех семидесяти годах, что его таким сделали. Он был _настолько_ уверен в том, что Баки задался целью в одиночку уничтожить ГИДРУ – эта теория появилась, когда они с Сэмом обнаружили то, что осталось от банковского сейфа в Вашингтоне, полностью разгромленного, с сожженными бумагами и убитыми людьми. Это точно был Баки. Но это был Баки в первые дни после разрушения Трискелиона – растерянный, напуганный, раненый, без надежного угла и ожидающий охоты со стороны ГИДРЫ. Там была скорее самозащита, нежели что-либо другое.  
 _Мог бы прийти ко мне, придурок ты эдакий. Я бы помог._  
Но нет, Баки же оставался Баки – и что-то во всем этом (то, как он считал, что должен все сделать в одиночку, как пытался все взвалить на себя) было до боли на него похоже. И вот он продолжил, и Стив отправился за следом, и…  
– Он ищет себя, – медленно проговорил Стив. Изумленно.  
– Ну, без операций тоже не обходится, – произнесла Наташа. – И пока ты не спросил, нет, понятия не имею, когда точно Ник вступил с ним в контакт. Собственно, до прошлой недели я даже уверена не была. И нет, не знаю, сказала бы я что или нет, даже и не спрашивай.  
Она обратила взгляд на другую сторону ущелья, и заходящее солнце раскрасило багрянцем ее лицо.  
– Иногда думаю, что сказала бы. Но не знаю.

Они расположились ночевать на путях. На маленькой печке фирмы «Стерно» – неужели поток чудес современного туризма никогда не иссякнет? – Стив согрел воды для супа быстрого приготовления и смеси кофе с какао.  
– Надо признать, ты со всем этим справляешься куда лучше, чем я думала.  
Становилось холодно, и Наташа закуталась в неуместно яркую ветровку из какой-то современной высокотехнологичной ткани, немного плюшевой на ощупь. Стива все подмывало потрогать, но он подозревал, что в таком случае может полететь с обрыва – возможно, заслуженно.  
– Ну, наверное, лучше превзойти твои скромные ожидания, чем не оправдать высокое мнение, – он улыбнулся, показывая, что не стремился ее задеть, и протянул кружку кофе с шоколадом. – И потом, иначе просто никак. Если Баки здесь ищет себя, а не ГИДРУ, он мог пойти еще в одно место неподалеку. И поверь мне, я был бы на пути туда, только вот сомневаюсь, что сумею найти его в темноте. Все очень сильно заросло. Его и при свете дня семьдесят лет назад обнаружить было непросто.  
– Никогда бы не подумала, что городской парень будет так хорошо ориентироваться на местности.  
Подтрунивала? Иногда трудно было понять.  
– Ну, я с сорок третьего до сорок пятого прослужил в армии. Считай это ускоренным курсом по подобным вещам.  
– Наверное, так оно и было, – произнесла она.  
Ее лицо приобрело отстраненное выражение, взгляд обратился куда-то за миллион миль отсюда, и не успел Стив подумать, как слова сорвались с языка:  
– А ты? Тоже городская девчонка?  
Наташа застыла, не донеся кружку до губ.  
– Роджерс, ты разве не знаешь, что не полагается задавать мне такие вопросы?  
Он понял, что нарушил ее негласные правила, еще до того, как договорил.  
– Извини.  
Наташа склонилась вперед и стукнула его по плечу маленьким кулачком.  
– Не извиняйся. Знаешь, как часто меня спрашивают о моем прошлом? Прямым текстом, я имею в виду.  
– Нечасто? – предположил Стив.  
– Ну, зависит, наверное, от того, идут ли в ход клещи и резиновые дубинки, – его реакция, видимо, отразилась на лице, и Наташа закатила глаза. – Я все-таки не местным кружком кройки и шитья заведую, Стив. Моя жизнь опасна. Но есть что-то милое в этом твоем упертом и слегка безграмотном неуважении к моим границам.  
– Э… спасибо? – ответил Стив. – Мне говорили, что я... настойчивый.  
– Ты не это собирался сказать.  
Интересно, выглядела ли улыбка такой же печальной, как показалось ему самому.  
– Упрямый как осел. Вот что я хотел сказать.  
– Барнс?  
– Он меня много как называл, – сказал Стив. Он накрыл ладонью огонек печки, глядя на просачивающийся между пальцами свет. – Некоторые другие были, наверное, похуже. Зависело от того, как сильно я его в то время допекал.  
– Столько воспоминаний, – тихо произнесла Наташа. – Столько прошлого.  
Когда Стив поднял взгляд, свет крошечного голубого пламени отразился в глазах Наташи. Солнце давно уж зашло, и хотя внизу, в долине мерцали крошечные огоньки – скопления деревень или ферм, – на продуваемой всеми ветрами горе они, казалось, были одни.  
– Раньше я думала, что понимаю тебя, – сказала Наташа. – Я любила тех, кто был далеко. Возвращала тех, кого считала потерянными навсегда. Но теперь думаю, что совсем не понимаю. Все, кого я знала в детстве, мертвы. Кости посреди русской зимы. Я не знаю, что тобой движет, Стив.  
– Я сочувствую каждой твоей потере, – подбирая слова, ответил Стив, – но… думаю, ты себя недооцениваешь. Знаешь, любовь ведь всегда любовь? Так что с того, что у тебя нет ни с кем… общих воспоминаний с самого первого класса. Я не забыл, как ты боролась, чтобы вернуть Клинта. Я видел твое лицо, когда Фьюри… – он уловил ее резкий вдох и сменил тему. – Ты понимаешь лучше, чем тебе кажется.  
Она уклончиво хмыкнула и тут же воскликнула:  
– Смотри!  
По новому мосту внизу проехал поезд. Грузовой – головной прожектор, освещающий полмили или больше путей впереди, вагоны, темной цепью тянущиеся следом. Стив почувствовал, как вибрирует земля под ногами, и в голову вдруг пришла странная мысль о том, что со времен его детства поезда не так уж и изменились. Он видел пассажирские, немного другие – изящные, обтекаемые, похожие на ракеты, – но мир будущего не заполонили сверкающие монорельсы и короткокрылые лунные шаттлы. Всего лишь локомотивы, везущие через темные горы уголь, лес или удобрения.  
– Не знаю, – произнесла Наташа, и не дав ему спросить, продолжила: – Городская или деревенская. Думаю, это уже не имеет значения. Меня учили сливаться с высшим обществом или месяцами выживать в дикой глуши. Вот мой набор навыков. Есть у меня воспоминание… возможно, и не мое… мне, наверное, лет одиннадцать-двенадцать. Мне дают нож и отпускают на все четыре стороны – по-моему, это был Становой хребет. К северу от Байкала.  
– Довольно далеко от цивилизации, – негромко ответил Стив: от него явно ждали реакции.  
– Они пришли забрать меня – или ее – спустя два месяца. Маловато, чтобы умереть с голоду, окажись я не так хороша в выживании в дикой природе, как должна бы. К тому времени на мою подготовку потратили уже немало усилий. Попади я по глупости на обед бурому медведю, это были бы мои проблемы.  
– И что с тобой стало за два месяца?  
– На мне была медвежья шкура, – с улыбкой сообщила Наташа – зубы сверкнули в свете огонька печи.  
Он не сразу нашел, что на это сказать.  
– Ну, если какой напарник мне в диких местах и нужен, то это ты.  
– Как я понимаю, Барнс тоже ничего.  
– С тобой и Баки, – ответил Стив, – думаю, этот городской парень в надежных руках.

Они встали до рассвета и, сидя плечом к плечу на старой опоре моста и смотря на восход солнца над ущельем под ногами, съели по упаковке овсянки быстрого приготовления. Внизу виднелись маленькие фермы. Дороги. Машины.  
Стив приложил максимум усилий, чтобы как можно больше узнать о событиях мировой истории после того, как он оказался во льдах. Информации было много, всю никак не усвоить, но его особенно интересовали места, увиденные за время войны. Места, которым он отчасти помог придать форму – к лучшему или худшему. Он читал о югославской гражданской войне сороковых годов, той, в гуще которой побывал, узнав о контексте того, что видел и делал. Он читал о крахе коммунизма и гражданской войне девяностых. Обо всех тех погибших, тогда и сейчас.  
– До чего же странно прожить достаточно, чтобы увидеть перемены, – произнес он – просто размышляя вслух, но Наташа склонила голову набок так, что было понятно: слушает.  
Когда продолжения не последовало, она ответила:  
– Каждый за свою жизнь видит перемены.  
– Да, знаю, но… – непросто было облачить мысль в членораздельную, легко выражаемую форму. – Ну, немного дезориентирует, когда находишься в гуще событий – и тут же видишь, как все обернулось, с высоты прошедших семидесяти лет. Когда обеими ногами стоишь на земле, а в следующее мгновение уже можешь все увидеть в истинном свете.  
– Как быть орлом, – произнесла Наташа. Она подняла руку высоко над головой, протянув к небесам ладонь с растопыренными пальцами. – Глядеть на маленьких людишек внизу, рассматривать их жизнь как на ладони.  
Он впервые услышал у нее русский акцент. Самую малость.  
– На самом деле нет, – ответил он. – Думаю, скорее… иметь возможность наконец-то увидеть полную картину. Оглядываешься назад, и все становится яснее ясного. То есть, я ведь понятия не имел, к чему была половина того, что мы делали на войне. Не знал, на кого это повлияет или какова более масштабная картина военных действий. Не хочу сказать, что мы не воспротивились бы приказу, который показался бы нам по-настоящему _неправильным_ , по крайней мере, надеюсь на это, но в основном мы просто получали приказы и выполняли их. То же и с Щ.И.Т.ом.  
– Ты не мог знать о ГИДРЕ, – произнесла Наташа.  
– Ты тоже, – он примерился было бросить упаковку от овсянки в бездну под ногами, но остановился и рассмеялся.  
– Что такое?  
Стив сплющил упаковку и сунул в рюкзак.  
– О, да просто… когда я был здесь в последний раз, мысли о том, чтобы брать с собой мусор, нам и в голову не приходили. Любой мертвый груз выбрасывали, желательно подальше от тропы, чтобы немцы не нашли.  
– Американцы, – фыркнула Наташа, – такие свиньи.  
– Сэм говорил, они в Афганистане тоже немало оставили. Знаешь, я считал, это было связано с прошлым – тогда, в сороковых, мы о таком как-то не задумывались. У нас не было больших табличек и телевизионных роликов с призывами не мусорить. Но на самом деле это связано с выживанием. Когда по тебе палят, волноваться о том, не засоряешь ли ты банками от пайка девственные водоемы, времени нет.  
Помолчав, Наташа произнесла:  
– Я соврала про медвежью шкуру.  
Он взглянул на нее.  
– Были подозрения. Мы раньше, правда, говорили «преувеличивать». Это не совсем ложь.  
– Зайцы. Шубка из шкурок зайцев, пойманных голыми руками; чтобы размягчить, я их жевала. Страшно ею гордилась. Но она кишела паразитами, так что ее сожгли.  
– Все равно довольно неплохо для двенадцати лет, – сказал Стив.  
– Если это вообще была я, – она все вертела в пальцах упаковку от овсянки, будто ища в ней ответы на свои вопросы. – Черная Вдова – это… это не просто позывной, это… как профессия. Определение. Я не первая Черная Вдова, – то, как дернулись ее губы, трудно было назвать улыбкой, – даже не лучшая.  
– Мне иногда казалось… – он осторожно подбирал слова, – что ты можешь быть старше, чем кажется. Судя по, э, документам и всему такому.  
Наташа покачала головой.  
– Это не так. По крайней мере, не _думаю_. Скорее… – она покрутила рукой в неопределенном жесте, который Стив не сумел интерпретировать, так что просто ждал продолжения. – У меня в голове хорошо пошарили. Есть воспоминания… не знаю, они не все мои, многое от других Черных Вдов, и даже не знаю точно, что же из этого _мое_.  
– Ну, это я понял.  
– Представь себе цепочку маленьких рыженьких девочек, – произнесла Наташа. Она мрачно улыбнулась. – Представь себе агентство, которое не хочет, чтобы Запад знал: они все разные, они люди, они истекают кровью, вырастают, стареют и умирают. Цепочка маленьких девочек. Одна угасает – другая вырастает, чтобы занять ее место. Знаешь, одно время я думала, что Зимний Солдат такой же, как я – как мы. Позывной для множества разных убийц, носящих одну маску. Казалось логичным.  
– Но… один Баки, – сказал Стив.  
– Мммм. Один Баки Барнс. Десяток неразличимых Вдов.  
Стив протянул руку и коснулся согнутым пальцем ее подбородка. Она позволила – значит, была не против.  
– Но всего одна Наташа, – ответил он. – Незаменимая.  
На сей раз она улыбнулась и глазами тоже.  
– Обольститель.  
Он рассмеялся.  
– _Вот_ уж в чем меня никогда не обвиняли.  
– Правда? – она выпрямила ноги и потянулась. – Должно быть, девушки сороковых были из другого теста.  
– Хочешь пойти со мной искать козью тропку?  
– Заканчивай с комплиментами, Роджерс, пока я прямо здесь штанишки не спустила и на посмешище себя не выставила.

Морита оказался прав, говоря, что в сухую погоду река была бы уже. Собственно, Стив с трудом опознал в ней ту самую реку – отчасти потому, что текла она не так, как прежде. В какой-то момент за прошедшие семьдесят лет наводнение или лавина выше по течению изменили русло, так что река больше не проходила над входами в пещеры – вместо этого она их огибала. Провалы зияли, открытые всем ветрам, а забор вокруг огораживал пастбище.  
– Как будто на частную территорию вламываемся, – заметил Стив, перелезая через забор вслед за Наташей.  
– А мы и вламываемся, – парировала она. – И семьдесят лет назад вы тоже вломились.  
Правда, в отличие от предыдущего раза, никакие козы щипать карманы не пришли. Стив заметил в руке Наташи пистолет. Он даже не догадывался, что пистолет у нее _есть_. Ну конечно есть. Бессмысленно было задумываться о том, как ей удалось пронести его через таможню.  
– Ждешь гостей? – непринужденно спросил он и пожалел, что не взял щит.  
– Лучше быть во всеоружии.  
Пещеры явно использовали в качестве загонов для коз гораздо позже, чем в сороковых. В первой, куда они заглянули, по самому краю пятна проникающего через вход света протянулась сетка-рабица, не дающая козам углубляться в систему пещер.  
И тем не менее… никаких коз.  
– Так что, мы в базарный день явились или что? – голос Стива жутковатым эхом отразился от стен.  
– Ну, кто-то же все-таки режет скот на холмах, – ответила Наташа. – Возможно, теперь стада благоразумно выпасают в долинах.  
Стив удивленно воззрился на нее.  
– Режет скот?  
– Я ведь уже _упоминала_ чудовищ, правда, Роджерс? Мне не почудилось?  
– Я подумал, это ты о… – он скрипнул зубами, но все равно сказал: – …Баки.  
– Я же не _настолько_ сука… Ну ладно, может, по отношению к некоторым. Но не к тебе.  
Он не ответил. Они пошли проверить другую пещеру, и стоило Стиву ступить внутрь, как нахлынуло болезненное чувство дежавю. Прошло… _сколько_ прошло – для него? Два года, три? Он до сих пор точно помнил, где они развели костер. Все давно устлали навоз и разбросанный корм для скота. Пол пещеры поднимался круче, чем ему запомнилось, и заканчивался стеной из камней и земли: в какой-то момент за прошедшие десятилетия обвалился потолок.  
– Здесь мы разбили лагерь, – тихо произнес он. Он сидел там, прямо _там_ , и Баки спал, положив голову на его ногу, пока Стив раскладывал пасьянс из потрепанной колоды. На языке почти ощущались ужасный походный кофе и странный мускусный привкус козьего молока. Честно говоря, молоко оказалось малость кошмарное, по крайней мере, на вкус, но при этом от него было странным образом не оторваться: теплое, полное белков и сахара – того, в чем все они отчаянно нуждались.  
– Как далеко вы прошли? – спросила Наташа.  
– Не знаю. Не очень далеко. По больше части просто остановились немного отдохнуть и спастись от дождя.  
Он поднял взгляд на потолок пещеры. Было ли то темное пятно старой копотью от их костра? Или просто сыростью и плесенью.  
Или следом других костров.  
Семьдесят лет.  
Но в целом не так уж это и много. Он читал о пещерах в горах Европы, которые сорок-шестьдесят тысяч лет назад занимали неандертальцы и дальние предки ныне живущих в тех местах людей.  
– Ну, здесь явно не пройти, – заключила Наташа. Она окинула обвалившийся потолок пристальным взглядом, первой вернулась в другую пещеру и направилась прямиком к перегораживавшему проход забору.  
Сетка была старая и ржавая, со свисающими лохмотьями сухой травы – фермер явно снял ее с какого-то другого забора, потому что приколотили ее к очень новой на вид раме. В одном месте деревянная опора сетки сломалась, и ее укрепили новой, спешно прибитой деревяшкой. Пытаясь поднять сетку, Наташа пристально все это рассматривала. Затем она покачала головой и вытащила складной нож.  
– Дай-ка, – вмешался Стив. Он крепко схватил одной рукой раму, а другой – сетку, и оторвал ее.  
– А ты полезный парень, – улыбнулась Наташа. Она отогнула сетку, чтобы соорудить дыру под свой размер, и пролезла на другую сторону. Стив расширил отверстие достаточно, чтобы присоединиться к ней, а потом под воздействием легкого чувства вины, как мог, пригнул сетку на место.  
Наташа встала на одно колено и в свете маленького фонарика осмотрела пол. Вот к чему у Стива не было ни малейших способностей, так это к чтению следов; на полу виднелись царапины, но сказать, оставили их козы или это было следствием естественного хода времени, он не мог.  
– Ну как, Дора Крокетт?  
Она в ужасе подняла взгляд от пола.  
– Это ты так шутишь? О, Стив. Прошу, не надо, – она встала и отряхнула джинсы. – Следы ботинок. Относительно свежие. Может, несколько дней.  
У Стива сердце екнуло. Он не смог удержаться:  
– Баки?  
– Не знаю. Размер более-менее правильный. Обычные армейские ботинки.  
Несколько дней. Все еще на шаг позади, но ближе, чем он был последние несколько месяцев.  
– Идем туда, конечно, – заявил Стив.  
– Конечно, – сухо отозвалась Наташа, направляя фонарик вперед.

Система пещер оказалась обширной, извилистой и сложной. Стиву вспомнилось предположение Баки о том, что давным-давно река протекала сквозь известняк. Он не был специалистом по спелеологии, но их с Наташей разведка догадку, похоже, подтверждала: извилистые проходы, испещренные бороздами склоны, где выточили каналы исчезнувшие водопады. Местами вода осталась: мелкие озерца или глубокие чернильно-черные потоки. Узкий луч Наташиного фонарика сужал их мир до узенького сегмента простиравшейся вокруг бездны.  
– Кажется, нам не помешал бы… – начал Стив. Голос отразился от стен и покатился по боковым коридорам, оповещая об их присутствии всю систему пещер. Наташа одарила его раздраженным взглядом. Он зашептал: – Клубок ниток. Чтобы найти дорогу назад. Каковы шансы безнадежно заблудиться?  
– У тебя разве нет суперчувства направления? – прошептала она в ответ.  
– Я тебе кто, Супермен? – отбрил он.  
– Жаль, – с деланным разочарованием произнесла Наташа. – К счастью, _у меня_ оно есть.  
– А я-то думал, ты только делаешь вид, что все знаешь.  
Она подняла руку. Между пальцами что-то сверкнуло: маникюрные ножницы.  
– Потому я и мухлюю, – пробормотала она и нацарапала на сталактите маленькую метку. Песочные часы.  
– Мило.  
Продвигались они медленно – часто из-за того, что выбранные коридоры имели обыкновение сужаться до тех пор, пока не становились слишком тесными для взрослого человека, но еще и потому, что Наташа много времени проводила, согнувшись и изучая пол пещеры. Стив тоже смотрел, но видел исключительно пыль да камни. Она особенно надолго задержалась, разглядывая один участок (тот с точки зрения Стива ничем не отличался от любого другого), – Стив даже поинтересовался, что же она обнаружила.  
– Я… не знаю, – задумчиво произнесла она. – Вот, взгляни.  
Пытаясь притвориться, будто что-то понимает, Стив уставился на пол. Она, кажется, изучала вон тот угловатый камушек рядом с другим камушком, так что он сделал то же самое.  
– Ты и правда ничего не смыслишь в следах, да? – спросила Наташа.  
– Городской парень, – ответил Стив. – Как ты сама же вчера и отметила.  
– Да, но снаружи ты вроде бы знал, что делаешь.  
– На местности-то я ориентируюсь неплохо, – произнес Стив. – И могу найти тропу и определить, что ее недавно перекапывали – скажем, чтобы заминировать. Но это – это для меня просто грязь, извини. Придется объяснять.  
Он почти ожидал саркастичного комментария, но вместо этого она ответила серьезно:  
– Так глубоко в пещерах почти нечему стирать следы. Ни ветра, ни дождя. Животных мало. Самое большее – паводки. И это хорошо, ведь следы остаются навсегда. Это не очень хорошо, ведь… – она ожидающе приподняла брови.  
– Невозможно сказать, когда их оставили, – почти наугад продолжил он, но Наташа улыбнулась, словно учитель, ученик которого только что ответил на отлично.  
– Верно. Нет, в некоторой степени сказать _можно_ : следы подсыхают, края осыпаются. Но это ненадежно. Кажется, что след оставили пару дней назад, – а на самом деле ему десяток лет.  
– Ладно, – ответил Стив. – И какие ты находишь следы?  
– В основном козы с овцами, – сообщила она. – И несколько лис, и другая мелкая живность, и иногда следы обуви с мягкой подошвой – вероятно, пастухи в поисках пропавших животных.  
– Как насчет мистера Армейские Ботинки? – как можно небрежнее поинтересовался Стив. Судя по ответному взгляду Наташи, небрежность либо не получилась вовсе, либо получилась слишком хорошо.  
– Пара следов, – сказала она. – Правда, хорошо скрытых. Кто бы это ни был, он держится крепких каменных поверхностей и по максимуму избегает мягкого грунта. Он хорош. Только вот я, – самодовольно добавила она, – лучше.  
– Ну, думаю, он в седьмом классе по сибирским лесам на медведей не охотился.  
Он тут же забеспокоился, что перегнул палку, но ее улыбка была лишь чуточку тусклее того выражения гордого учителя.  
– На зайцев, Роджерс, не отвлекайся.  
Стив ухмыльнулся.  
– Уверен, сибирские зайцы больше и злее американских.  
– А еще с зубами, как у акулы, – с серьезным лицом добавила она, и тут же тон неуловимо изменился. – Но следы, которые я нашла только что, оставил не сибирский заяц. Не знаю, кто оставил.  
– Звучит… зловеще.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, – Наташа покусала губу. – Могу ошибаться. Может, козы прошли след в след. Это не точная наука. Скорее искусство.  
– На что они похожи?  
– Ни на что. Три пальца. Поступь странная. Ног как будто больше четырех, – она смолкла, размышляя, и добавила: – Большое.  
– Насколько большое?  
– Как лошадь.  
– Большое, – согласился Стив и не позволил себе обернуться и вглядеться во тьму. Это была бы прямая дорога к панике. – Так, думаю, тебе стоит поподробнее рассказать мне об этом вырезанном скоте.  
Она сильно пихнула его.  
– Не здесь. Не будем стоять на месте.

После этого сложнее стало отбросить параноидальное ощущение, что за ними кто-то идет. Стив чувствовал, как из темноты сверлили спину незримые глаза. Большую часть времени он думал, что это все игры воображения, но иногда вспоминал то, что ранее сказал Наташе – о снайперах среди холмов. Иногда просто _знаешь_ , и сейчас очень старый инстинкт все твердил ему, что они не одни.  
Они оказались в месте, где пещеры доходили до поверхности и с потолка струился свет. Они оба остановились, жадные до света, задрав головы, хотя и провели под землей всего несколько часов. Судя по положению солнца, был день. Под землей трудно было определить, сколько прошло времени.  
По негласному соглашению они прервались на поздний ланч или ранний обед. Пока они доставали сэндвичи и бутылки с водой – все время оставаясь на освещенном участке, – Стив сказал:  
– Сейчас мне нужны ответы, Нат. Не урезанная версия. Мне нужно знать, на какую бредовую охоту нас послали и почему.  
– Говорю же. Кто-то режет скот в этих горах, – ответила Наташа. – Ник подумал, может, вышел из-под контроля какой-то эксперимент ГИДРЫ. По крайней мере, такая у меня информация. Я поняла так, что на самом деле он отправил Барнса с каким-то другим заданием, а этими мертвыми овцами воспользовался как предлогом, чтобы меня послать, не объясняя, что там _на самом деле_ , – потому что, серьезно, кто отправляет Зимнего Солдата искать волчью стаю?  
– Он потерял связь с Баки, – холодея, произнес Стив, – а мы… впустую время тратили, мосты старые смотрели и… Черт побери, Наташа, вот поэтому мне надо знать, какого дьявола происходит!  
Он так сжал пальцы, что от валуна, на котором он сидел, открошилось несколько кусков. Баки отправили одного, без поддержки, против черт знает чего – а Стив где-то торчал, по горам шлялся, по старым добрым временам ностальгировал… Он собирался _убить_ Ника Фьюри.  
– _Не знаю_ , Стив. До тех следов я действительно считала, что Барнс на совершенно ином задании, а от меня требуется собрать разведданные и выяснить, куда он делся. Я не меньше тебя удивлена тем, что в слухах, очевидно, есть доля истины.  
– Да пошло оно все на хрен! – взорвался Стив. Эхо, отражаясь от пронизывавших холмы коридоров, пошло гулять по окружавшим их галереям и проходам. – Щ.И.Т. развалился, а кругом все те же шпионы, ложь и полуправда, и вы двое отправили Баки в одиночку драться с чудовищем! Сколько дней я уже мог быть здесь, _помогать_ , если бы кому-то хватило порядочности дать мне нужную информацию…  
Наташа ожесточенно замахала на него, призывая к тишине.  
– Да плевал я, если кто-то знает, что мы здесь! – рявкнул он, и голос сотню раз отразился от стен. Он поднялся на ноги. – Пускай приходит! Эй, слышишь там? Драки хочешь? Вот они мы! Ну же!  
Наташа склонила голову к рукам и запустила пальцы в волосы. «Вот и хорошо», – мстительно подумал Стив. Черт, только ему показалось, что ей можно доверять, только привык думать о Наташе как о _человеке_ , не как о Черной Вдове…  
– Да, что слышал! – проорал он обступившим стенам. – Вот он я! Никуда не денусь! Не будем терять времени! _Давай!_  
Эхо, медленно стихая, все гуляло по пещере, и когда ярость, рассыпаясь в прах вокруг беспокойства за Баки, начала спадать, Стив осознал, насколько же _уязвимы_ они были в луче света, окруженные непроницаемыми тенями – тенями, которые по мере того, как солнце будет клониться к горизонту, подберутся еще ближе. Хотелось смотреть во всех направлениях разом, ни к одному не поворачиваясь спиной.  
Наташа поставила бутылку с водой и подобрала свой пистолет.  
«Снайпер среди холмов», – вдруг подумалось Стиву. Он потянулся к отсутствующему щиту и опустил руку, но тут же почувствовал, как в нее вкладывают что-то холодное миниатюрные пальцы Наташи. Армейский нож. Не самое любимое оружие, даже не в первой пятерке, но его учили с ним обращаться, и он сжал рукоятку с некоторым облегчением.  
Наташа переместилась так, чтобы оказаться со Стивом спиной к спине.  
– Видишь, что приходится терпеть? – громко сказала она теням среди камней. Она медленно поворачивалась, держась спиной к Стиву. – Впрочем, ты ведь уже знаешь, каково это, не так ли?  
Стив прислушался. Уловить он ничего не мог, но то ощущение чьего-то присутствия не исчезло. Ощущение направленного на них внимания где-то там, в темноте. Глаз незримого снайпера.  
– Одному работать тяжело, – произнесла Наташа. – Привыкаешь, но в те долгие ночи, когда не спал дня два-три, возможно, начинаешь подумывать: а было бы полезно, если бы мог покараулить кто-нибудь другой. Даже если у _кого-нибудь_ есть раздражающая привычка нарываться на драку со всем, что движется.  
– Ничего подобного, – возразил Стив, не сводя глаз с теней.  
– Да _ладно_ тебе, – продолжила Наташа, – и ты правда ему вот это спустишь? Послушай, можешь, скажем, думать об этом как о пробном пробеге. Объединение против общего врага. Не обязательно навсегда, но как шанс попробовать. Составить свое мнение.  
Стив ждал с бьющимся об ребра сердцем, и когда терпеливая, прислушивающаяся тишина затянулась, позвал:  
– Баки?  
Зашевелились в ответ гораздо выше, чем он ожидал, в изгибающихся под высоким сводом пещеры тенях. Глаз уловил вспышку света на металле, блик на гладкой темной коже – и опаснейший в мире убийца спрыгнул вниз и грациозно приземлился в сером полумраке за гранью пятна света.  
За плечами у него висела снайперская винтовка, на поясе – ножи, боеприпасы и пистолеты, рука держала пистолет, направленный куда-то между ними и полом. Волосы забраны в хвост, на лице растрепанная борода. На нем был кожаный бронежилет – кажется, самодельный – поверх висящего мешком на худом торсе истрепанного темно-серого свитера. Не казалось, что он голодал, но нигде не осталось ничего лишнего – одни только мышцы да кости. Вид у него был… сказать «озверевший» было бы не совсем справедливо, но… дикий. На треть Зимний Солдат, на треть горец и, возможно, только возможно, на треть Баки Барнс из сорок четвертого – молчаливый снайпер с мрачной улыбкой. Не пустая оболочка, не призрак, не выжженные останки чего-то, что разучилось быть человеческим существом. Усталый, опасный и ожесточенный, но… здесь. Дома кто-то был.  
У Стива сперло дыхание, слова сковал страх сказать и затронуть что-нибудь не то. Наташа, похоже, тоже задержала дыхание, наполовину опустив пистолет, направив его не совсем в пол и не совсем на Баки – как в зеркале повторяя его собственную позу.  
Баки заговорил первым. Выскобленным, но все же узнаваемым голосом – тем самым, знакомым, который Стив узнал бы где угодно, сквозь года и мили, – он произнес:  
– Семьдесят лет прошло, – он прочистил горло и продолжил, – а мозгов как не было, так и нет.  
Стив сдавленно рассмеялся от неожиданности. Забытый армейский нож Наташи выпал из пальцев: то, что он воспользуется им против Баки, было чуть менее вероятно, чем то, что Земля сию секунду сорвется с орбиты и улетит в открытый космос.  
– И не говори, – подтвердила Наташа. – Сейчас уберу пистолет, если и ты тоже.  
Она медленно поднесла руку к поясу – как и Баки. Идеально синхронно, будто зеркальные отражения друг друга, они вложили оружие в кобуру, но, словно стрелки с Дикого Запада, руки не отвели.  
Баки беспрерывно переводил взгляд со Стива на Наташу и обратно. На Наташу он смотрел весьма настороженно, но на Стива…  
На Стива он смотрел, как на боевую гранату с выдернутой чекой. И Стив, все еще пойманный между парными лезвиями прошлого и настоящего, сказал единственное, что пришло в голову:  
– Спасибо.  
Баки это, похоже, слегка сбило с толку.  
– За что?  
 _За то, что тысячу раз прикрывал спину, за то, что пережил все эти годы ада и сохранил хоть какую-то часть себя, за то, что готов говорить с нами…_  
– За Потомак, – ответил Стив. Лицо Баки приобрело озадаченное выражение, будто слово было для него пустым звуком. – Ты меня спас. Вытащил из реки. Все говорили… но я знал, что это был ты. Так что… спасибо.  
– Да, он проехал полмира, чтобы поблагодарить за то, что произошло год назад, – улыбнулась Наташа. – Все такой же, правда?  
Ее язык тела неуловимо изменился. Несколько минут назад, во время разговора со Стивом, она была Наташей – сталью, солнечным светом, шутливостью и неожиданной напряженной силой. Теперь же она, словно расплавленный воск, приняла новую форму. Острые грани скрылись из виду. И хотелось сказать, чтоб она прекратила, ведь если уж _он_ заметил, то и Баки мог – вообще-то, _Баки_ смог бы точно (он всегда разбирался в людях лучше Стива), а вот Зимний Солдат… в этом Стив уверен не был.  
К тому же, Наташа в людях тоже хорошо разбиралась. Все, похоже, считали, что и Стив тоже – _«прирожденный лидер»_ , как он прочел на выставке в Смитсоновском музее, – но _не разбирался он_ , просто знал, когда отойти в сторонку и дать другим делать то, в чем они были лучшими. Возможно, сейчас настал как раз один из таких моментов, когда следовало просто дать ей делать свое дело…  
Но Баки. Наташа хорошо разбиралась в людях – гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо сможет Стив. Но Стив хорошо разбирался в _Баки_. Вероятно, единственное, в чем он хорошо разбирался всегда.  
– Хочешь есть? – спросил Стив. – У нас тут как раз был ланч. На всех хватит.  
И вновь Баки, кажется, мысленно споткнулся, с усилием удержавшись на ступеньке лестницы в сознании.  
– Ланч, – повторил он.  
– Да, ланч, когда ты в последний раз ел?  
Ответ последовал резкий, механический:  
– Три дня, семь часов… – на скулах Баки вздулись желваки, он напрягся всем телом и, вздрогнув, осекся. – Давно, – произнес он, явно неумело пытаясь говорить непринужденно.  
В груди у Стива что-то оборвалось, и он не был уверен, в чем проблема – в ответе или же в том, что он сделал что-то, чего делать не хотел, зацепил в сознании Баки что-то, внедренное людьми, сотворившими это с ним.  
Но.  
Три дня.  
Половину своего сэндвича с арахисовым маслом он успел съесть, и теперь протянул то, что осталось. Баки на него только уставился, так что Стив положил его на камень заодно с бутылкой воды и пакетом-струной походной смеси, из которого понемногу брал, и отступил.  
Наташа сделала низкий бросок. Ее энергетический батончик аккуратно приземлился на сэндвич Стива.  
– Да, – сказала она, – мы тебя кормим, потому что нам ни к чему истощенные союзники. Такое ты понимаешь, правда? Хорошая логика для полезных людей.  
Стив попытался не обратить на нее свирепый взгляд. Возможно, неудачно.  
– Прости, что сэндвич надкусанный, – извинился он. – Надеюсь, ты не против. Мы, э… мы в прошлом делили еду.  
– Я знаю, – отозвался Баки – чуть менее безжизненно, с большей интонацией, с эмоциями, пусть Стив и не мог их опознать. – Я знаю, кто ты, Роджерс.  
Он шагнул вперед и подобрал предложенную еду. Ко всему принюхался, словно проверяя на наличие яда. Отступил на благоразумное расстояние и, прислонившись к камню, съел сэндвич, аккуратно, понемногу откусывая, явно физически контролируя себя так жестко, что смотреть было больно. Остальное он рассовал по карманам.  
– _Три дня_ , Нат, – бессильно прошептал ей Стив.  
– Хватит, – толкнув его в плечо, зашипела Наташа, – не обращайся с ним так, будто он не в состоянии принимать собственные решения.  
– А он в состоянии? – зашептал в ответ Стив, чувствуя, как в груди сжимается и выстреливает пружина жара. – Прикажи ему что-нибудь Фьюри, прикажи он сидеть в этих пещерах, пока не прикончит того, кто сделал все те вещи, о которых ты говорила, _может он сказать «нет»_? – и козырь, для использования которого он взъярился уже достаточно: – Когда ты только-только пришла, скажи он – _сама смогла бы_?  
Она поджала губы и промолчала.  
– Послушай, Бак… – начал Стив и оборвал себя. – Как к тебе лучше обращаться?  
Нелегко было бы перестроиться после всех этих лет, но если ответом был Джеймс, Барнс, черт, да хоть Джек-Попрыгунчик – перестроился бы. Все равно Баки уже годам к двадцати начал раздражаться в ответ на детское прозвище. «Баки» прилипло к нему в армии в основном потому, что кругом ходило столько других Джеймсов – среди одних только Воющих Коммандос двое, – к тому же, они ведь были кучкой придурков, прозвища получили _все_. (За исключением Гейба. Его всегда звали Гейбом или Джонсом – вероятно, потому что готовкой занимался по большей части он, а кашевара не хотелось злить никому.)  
– Мне все равно, – ответил Баки. – Называй как хочешь. Это всего лишь слова.  
Стив сказал себе, что это ничего не значит, не хороший и не плохой знак, что это значит всего лишь, что не придется привыкать к новому имени – по крайней мере, пока.  
– В старые времена мы звали тебя Баки. Это…  
– Я _знаю_ , – прервал его Баки. – Я читал свою биографию. Ты же в курсе, что я знаменитость?  
– Тебя настоящего в биографии не найдешь, – если честно, он пришел в ужас, начав читать книги и (что еще хуже) смотреть фильмы о себе, о Баки, Воющих Коммандос, Говарде Старке и Пегги, – от того, как реально прожитые ими жизни покромсали на кусочки, перемешали по-новому и вплели полуправду и чистейший вымысел в соответствии с целями конкретного писателя или просто чтобы история вышла получше. От того, что в истории этой было (как правило) столько правды, искажения только причиняли еще больше боли.  
– Какая есть, – сказал Баки. Его голос стал чуть мягче, ответные реакции – чуть быстрее. – Зачем вы здесь?  
Стив открыл рот, собираясь ответить («За тобой»), но Наташа его опередила.  
– Ты ведь слушал наш разговор, не так ли? Нет необходимости делать вид, что не знаешь.  
Баки склонил голову в чем-то вроде кивка или по крайней мере подтверждения.  
– Полагаю, мы охотимся на одну и ту же дичь, – произнесла Наташа. Она встала на одно колено на песчаном полу пещеры и набросала очертания трех пальцев. – Нашли следы. Вроде таких. Визуального контакта пока не было. Что у тебя?  
Он поколебался. Возможно, мягко вздохнул. И ответил:  
– Что бы это ни было, я уже неделю охочусь на него в этих пещерах. Быстрое и скрытное. Самое большее, что мне удалось, – это в какой-то мере удерживать его на одном месте. Не думаю, что оно могло выбраться на охоту, не столкнувшись со мной. То есть оно становится все злее и голоднее.  
– И ты еще обвинял меня в безрассудстве, – не удержался Стив.  
Часть его инстинктивно ожидала от Баки ответного шутливого укола, но получил он только безразличный, пустой взгляд.  
– И это твой план? – поинтересовалась Наташа. – Злить его, пока не придет за тобой? В тридцатых что, критическому мышлению не учили?  
– Ну тогда удачи, – ответил Баки и сделал шаг назад, в тень.  
– Баки, постой! – рванулся за ним Стив, и, к некоторому его удовольствию, Баки застыл – застыл как изваяние, будто Стив сеть на него набросил. – Она это не серьезно.  
– Она это _серьезно_ , – сказала Наташа, – но здесь главный ты, Солдат. Это твоя операция. Мы здесь, чтобы оказать тебе поддержку.  
– Неужели, – произнес Баки. Теперь на его лице появилось узнаваемое выражение – эдакое приглушенное недоверие. – Я, между прочим, тоже в курсе, кто ты. Черная Вдова. Одна из людей Фьюри. У тебя есть собственная цель. Всегда. Ты замешана во множестве дел.  
– А я, между прочим, в курсе, что ты и сам на Фьюри работаешь, так что давай без лицемерия, Джеймс. Я не собираюсь перехватывать у тебя твою операцию, просто не хочу, чтобы меня убили в процессе воплощения твоего бестолкового плана. Мне, видишь ли, довольно нравится жить. Немало пришлось за это побороться.  
Стив уже хотел вклиниться и напомнить, что они на одной стороне, когда заметил такую… у него даже не было полной уверенности, не _улыбка_ , но появилось что-то в изгибе губ Баки, в его глазах. Когда-то Стив знал Баки лучше, чем кто-либо другой, в том числе и его мать, и, несмотря на все те годы обработки и промывки мозгов, это не исчезло без следа. У Баки был _язык_ , и Стив его до сих пор понимал, пусть слова и расплывались перед глазами и скрывались за пеленой всего того, что теперь встало между ними.  
И Баки… ну, не флиртовал, но получал удовольствие – или то, что теперь подразумевал под этим словом. Он был заинтересован, заинтригован, _увлечен_. В прошлом он бывал таким, когда они с соседскими парнями заводили разговор о машинах и мотоциклах или когда в любимом баре по соседству разгорался спор о политике – или, ну да, с дамочками. Неудивительно, что теперь таким увлечением стала борьба за лидерство с собратом-убийцей.  
Глаза Наташи тоже, несмотря на резкий тон голоса, сияли, полные живого интереса, так что Стив, как мог, подавил инстинктивное стремление встать на защиту и решил просто присесть и насладиться спектаклем.  
– Можешь предложить план получше, – ответил Баки, – особенно для одиночки, – с удовольствием послушаю.  
– Не _одиночка_ ты, мы твое _подкрепление_ , ты что, не слушал? Почему бы тебе не изложить свой план – а я расскажу, насколько менее хреновым он может быть с тремя людьми вместо одного.  
– Ну что ж, вот мой бестолковый план, – произнес Баки, и даже по _тону голоса_ стал больше похож на Баки – не то чтобы раньше не был, но теперь меньше походил на Баки совершенно закрытого и больше – на Баки заинтересованного и бодрого. – Это существо выходит из пещер только по ночам. Я заблокировал все выходы, какие нашел, чтобы оно вылезло на поверхность там, где _я_ хочу. Место выбрал и все такое.  
– Э, если это ты перекрыл пещеры там, где был водопад, мы вроде как проделали дыру в твоем заборе, – вставил Стив.  
– Я _знаю_ , – раздраженно ответил Баки. – Спасибо, кстати.  
– Прости, – извинился Стив – но с глупой улыбкой на лице, потому что _Баки_. Это же был _Баки_ , и он _говорил_ , и жил там, _внутри_ , и… пусть даже впереди лежал бесконечный подъем, пусть добраться до вершины было не суждено, Стив его нашел, и он остался _собой_ , и…  
– Забор работает? – спросила Наташа. – Что это не для коз, я поняла – слишком прочный на вид. Но не до такой степени, чтобы удержать что-то столь крупное и опасное, какой представляется эта тварь.  
– Пока да, – ответил Баки. – В паре мест прорвался, и я, как мог, укрепил. Не забывай, ресурсы у меня ограниченные.  
Наташа перекатилась с носков на пятки.  
– Ну ладно, итак… что тебе известно о том, с чем мы имеем дело? Потому что нам – ничего. Знаю только, что оно разорвало немного скота, но у меня даже отчетов о вскрытии нет, мы же посреди гор, здесь таким никто не занимается.  
– Вы не в курсе про туриста? – удивился Баки.  
– Постой, – склонился вперед Стив. – Была человеческая жертва?  
Баки бросил взгляд на руку – на внутреннюю поверхность правого запястья, где между черной перчаткой без пальцев и свободным рукавом свитера мелькнула бледная кожа. Мимолетный, едва заметный жест, но по движению глаз – слева направо – Стив понял: Баки что-то прочел. Внутренняя сторона запястья была для него шпаргалкой. И тут же взгляд вновь обратился к ним, так быстро, что Стив едва заметил.  
В груди у Стива что-то сжалось, ведь Баки всегда обладал очень хорошей памятью. В основном, когда дело касалось того, что он помнить хотел – Баки всегда был слишком упрям, чтобы учиться из-под палки, – но он всегда был способным учеником, вероятно, без проблем окончил бы колледж, будь такая возможность.  
– Турист, – произнес Баки. – Литовец. Три недели назад. СМИ посчитали, что это были одичавшие собаки, за исключением нескольких сайтов, посвященных теориям заговора. Фьюри не согласился. Тогда меня и вызвали.  
Стив до боли стиснул зубы, чтобы ничего _не_ сказать, _не_ чувствовать дурацкой волны ревности (неразумно, он понимал, что это неразумно) от того, что весь прошедший год он провел, отчаянно беспокоясь за Баки, – а Фьюри все это время знал, где он. Более того, когда Фьюри позвал, Баки пришел…  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – начал Баки, сменив тон, которым докладывают о ходе операции, на нечто более легкое, больше похожее на _Баки_ , и это вдруг ударило Стива, как бейсбольной битой промеж глаз, – что и Баки умел читать _его_. – Нам с Фьюри периодически бывает по пути, только и всего. Это один из таких моментов, вот я и… Что с тобой?  
– Ничего, – часто моргая, ответил Стив, – абсолютно ничего.  
В последний раз его вот так видели насквозь три года и целую жизнь тому назад.  
– Вскрытие было? – спросила Наташа, легко накрыв волну грозившего Стиву эмоционального срыва.  
– Было, – подтвердил Баки, к облегчению Стива отводя взгляд, – правда, вновь отвлекшись на запястье. – Тело съели почти целиком – мягкие ткани, мышцы, внутренности, практически все, кроме костей, – так что улик немного осталось.  
Наташа нахмурилась.  
– Собаки могут напасть, но не _съесть_. Не так, разве только от голода подыхая.  
– Весна, – произнес Баки, – охота в горах плохая. Но… да. Маловероятно. Еще кое-что было в отчете о вскрытии: неизвестное химическое соединение в останках. Только следы. Может, токсин или яд.  
– Что за соединение? – спросил Стив.  
– Неизвестное, – с раздраженной ноткой в голосе повторил Баки.  
– Вот бы взглянуть на этот отчет, – сказала Наташа. – Копии случайно нет?  
– Есть, у меня… – Баки осекся. – Поблизости.  
– Посмотреть можно? – он заколебался, и Наташа добавила: – Делимся информацией. Полезно в отношениях с союзниками.  
– Это точно, – пробормотал Стив. Она бросила на него раздраженный взгляд.  
Баки поднял глаза к видимому сквозь отверстие в потолке пещеры клочку голубого неба – видимо, оценивая, сколько часов осталось до заката.  
– Хорошо, – согласился он и, не произнеся больше ни слова, развернулся и направился прочь, во тьму.

Баки не сказал, куда направился, просто пошел вперед, но позволил идти за собой на достаточно близком расстоянии, чтобы не отстать. Наташа шла с фонариком. Баки в нем, похоже, не нуждался. Как он ориентировался: по памяти, звуку, счислением пути, по эхолокатору-подарку от ГИДРЫ?  
– Ну что, Стив, – тихо-тихо произнесла Наташа, пока они следовали за Баки по изгибающимся коридорам, в которых крупный Стив едва мог вытянуться в полный рост. Проходя мимо, она быстро протянула руку к сталактиту и накорябала едва заметный крестик. – Похож он на то, что ты ожидал?  
– Не знаю, были ли у меня вообще ожидания, – ответил Стив.  
– Ладно тебе, Роджерс, не ври.  
– Что ты хочешь услышать? – глухо прошептал Стив. – Он не тот Баки, которого я помню? Я и знал, что не будет. Я тоже изменился. Даже представить не могу, что сказал бы себе самому, если бы мог вернуться в сорок первый. Ну, черт, нет, думаю, задницу бы надрал за то, что был таким маленьким паршивцем.  
– Больше не паршивец? – ответила она одной из своих крохотных улыбок сфинкса.  
– Больше не маленький, – поправил Стив.  
– Прости, ошиблась.  
– Наташа, – серьезно начал Стив, и она сбросила игривую маску и удостоила его столь же серьезного отношения, – лучший друг погиб у меня на глазах. Мне все равно, каким он вернулся. Кем бы он теперь ни был, что бы ни осталось от человека, которого я знал, даже если не осталось _ничего_ , это все равно тот же… та же душа, если ты в такое веришь, или то же… то же… да не знаю, то же _существо_ , все равно… плевать мне, кто он. Я хочу его узнать.  
Помолчав, Наташа ответила:  
– Непросто будет убедить в этом его, Роджерс.  
– Знаю, – сказал Стив.  
– И, возможно, себя.  
На это он предпочел не реагировать.  
Впереди Баки произнес:  
– Остановитесь.  
Откуда-то неподалеку доносился шум бегущей воды. Он порождал странное эхо: пустоты отражали многоголосый говор потока так, что в конце концов Стив не смог бы определить, доносился он сверху или снизу, от реки или ручейка. Воздух был влажный и промозглый, ноги скользили на камнях.  
– Стойте здесь, – велел им Баки и скрылся из виду, нырнув вниз по какому-то наклонному ходу. Наташа нагнулась следом, ведя лучом фонарика по блестящим мокрым камням. Баки исчез. Стиву показалось, что шум воды там усилился, хотя в ограниченной области, освещенной фонариком, собственно воды не обнаружилось.  
– Вернется, – сказал Стив – в основном для собственного успокоения.  
– Знаю, – ответила Наташа. Она присела на валун и вытряхнула мелкие камешки из ботинка. – Не хочет, чтобы мы были в курсе, где он спит. Не задевает?  
– Не должно, – произнес Стив. – У него пока нет причины мне доверять.  
– Всего-то двадцать лет дружбы.  
– Ты меня _пытаешься_ против шерсти погладить? Сказал же…  
– Помню, что сказал, – оборвала его Наташа. – Просто… тяжело будет, Стив. Всего тяжелее – потому что для тебя это так важно.  
– Знаешь, – после минутного молчания начал Стив, – вчера вечером ты говорила, что не понимаешь нас с Баки – что это за гранью твоего опыта. Я доверяю твоему чутью, когда дело касается людей, Наташа. Понимаю: оно лучше моего. Но в этом вопросе, думаю, наоборот.  
Помолчав, она ответила:  
– Да, я так говорила. И знаю – принимаю – что, по крайней мере в этом, не вполне тебя понимаю. Но… в своей работе я повидала немало эмоционально скомпрометированных людей. От такого уровня вовлеченности лучше становится редко, а чаще – хуже, особенно когда имеешь дело с теми, кто готов использовать эти слабости против тебя. Хочешь, верь, хочешь – нет, Роджерс, но я не стараюсь тебя обидеть. Всего лишь не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Или погиб.  
– Я до тридцать пятого дожить не думал, не говоря уже о две тысячи четырнадцатом, – ответил Стив и попытался улыбнуться.  
Наташа толкнула его в плечо.  
– О да, _теперь-то_ мне гораздо легче.  
– Ай, – отозвался Стив, хоть она и не ударила достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль.  
– Знаешь, она права, – заметил Баки, материализуясь во тьме в направлении, противоположном тому, в котором исчез. К (небольшому) удовлетворению Стива, он не единственный подскочил до потолка, хоть Наташа и скрыла свою реакцию быстрее.  
– А вот и нет, – упрямо возразил Стив – более-менее автоматически. Детьми они с Баки столько спорили – особенно когда тот был _вопиюще неправ_ – что это вырвалось, не успел он осознать, что собирается сказать. Впрочем, говорил он всерьез.  
– А вот и _да_ , – парировал Баки и бросил Наташе прозрачный полиэтиленовый пакет с документами. – Поэтому она посмотрит первой.  
– Это ты так думаешь, – заявил Стив, заглядывая ей через плечо.  
– Сейчас развернемся и домой поедем, – пробубнила Наташа, с фонариком в зубах листая документы.  
Фотографии не шокировали только потому, что от тела, помимо клочков одежды и изуродованных фрагментов черепа, сохранилось слишком мало, чтобы в нем можно было узнать человека. Был один снимок _in situ_ , сделанный на каменистой тропе вроде тех, которыми шли Стив с Наташей, затем – несколько фотографий останков, собранных и разложенных в правильном анатомическом порядке на стальном столе в морге. Кости ободрали не полностью, но скелет разорвали и разбросали на участке земли пятнадцати футов в диаметре.  
– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, – вытащив изо рта фонарик, чтобы не мешал говорить, начала Наташа, – но то, что способно на _такое_ , сетка-рабица не сдержит.  
– Она скорее чтобы отпугнуть, – стал обороняться Баки. – И вообще, по большей части это стандартная модель поведения хищника. Стая гиен за такой временной промежуток смогла бы нанести не меньше ущерба.  
– Хищники и падальщики обычно не растаскивают скелет до такой степени на такой ранней стадии процесса поедания жертвы, – парировала Наташа. – Разве что из-за сильной конкуренции становится необходимо уносить куски подальше. Но это явно не наш случай, если только мы не ошибаемся и вместо одного крупного хищника не имеем дело с несколькими конкурирующими стаями. Ч _у_ дная мысль, кстати.  
– Но крупные хищники, склонные к поиску падали, вроде медведей…  
Оба они с головой ушли в одно из самых чернушных профессиональных соревнований, которые случалось наблюдать Стиву. Он стянул у отвлеченной Наташи документы и, подставив под луч фонарика, начал листать их сам, только чтобы обнаружить текст на греческом – или, вероятно, македонском; в любом случае пользы от него было немного. В различных частях отчета были прикреплены липкие стикеры с переводом отдельных мест на английский (хотя почерк принадлежал не Баки – по крайней мере не походил на тот, какой у него был в прошлом). Текст, крайне хладнокровный и в основном не слишком полезный, тоже не показался Стиву похожим на речь Баки. Больше пользы было от нескольких набросков, изображавших местоположение тела, и набора снятых крупным планом фотографий относительно целой конечности (вероятно, верхней части руки; об этом он старался не слишком задумываться) с рядами проколов. Вниз по руке, исчезая на изодранном участке выше локтя, где плоть оторвали от кости, тянулась аккуратная цепочка из четырех красных точек. На другой фотографии было то же самое под иным углом: параллельно первой цепочке, на расстоянии где-то пары дюймов, шла вторая.  
– Это еще что такое? – вопросил Стив, прерывая разгоряченную дискуссию о том, хватит ли во внутренностях среднего мужчины калорий, чтобы насытить хищника размером со льва до того, как тот перейдет на конечности.  
Баки покачал головой. Наташа ответила:  
– Больше похоже на отметины от подкожных инъекций, чем следы зубов. Возможно, аппарат для впрыскивания яда, как у многоножки, правда, расположение следов тогда совсем не то.  
Стив не сказал ни слова; перед глазами вдруг пронеслись – пронеслись в памяти – прокалывающие кожу иглы Эрскина… похожие иглы над столом, от которого он столько лет назад отвязал Баки.  
– Что за соединение нашли в теле? – спросил он. Голос показался странным даже ему самому.  
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – прочитав мысли Стива – снова, – отозвался Баки. Он забрал документы обратно и перевернул пару страниц. – Химически немного напоминает стрихнин, но с формулой Эрскина ничего общего.  
– Ты можешь это читать?  
– Отчасти, – не стал распространяться Баки.  
Следующей страницей оказалась компьютерная распечатка с краткими сведениями о туристе и фотографией бородатого молодого человека с честным лицом. Он, по всей видимости, стал случайной жертвой, если только ГИДРА не начала вербовать двадцатитрехлетних строителей-литовцев. Что нельзя было полностью исключать, но, насколько мог сказать Стив, это был просто обычный парень, поехавший в поход по Балканам. Он оторвался от группы приятелей, с которыми путешествовал, а три дня спустя нашлось тело. Его легко опознали по обнаруженному при трупе удостоверению личности и подтвердили результат по записям дантиста. Если он был из ГИДРЫ, скрыть его личность определенно не пытались. Судя по всему, он был просто обычным парнем – с друзьями, родителями и, возможно, подругой, ждавшими его дома. Не то время, не то место.  
Стиву не составило труда поставить себя на его место.  
Последние несколько страниц представляли собой распечатки из гугл-карт с нанесенными скоплениями точек.  
– Что это? – спросил Стив.  
– Нападения на скот, – взглянул на карты Баки. – Обычно сосредоточены в радиусе нескольких миль от пещер.  
– И… вот и все, – произнес Стив. Он обвел глазами распечатки и разбросанные на камнях фотографии вскрытия. – Здесь, внизу, чудовище, может, какой-то эксперимент ГИДРЫ, и оно убило парня, и Фьюри тебя за ним послал.  
– Стив, – начал Баки. Скрипучий голос был почти нежен. – Я убийца. Я этим занимаюсь. Вот такие у меня навыки. Так что да.  
Стив поднял взгляд. В рассеянном свете узкого луча фонарика лицо Баки было как этюд об игре света и тени, сплошь острые углы и грани. Он уже совсем не походил на бруклинского мальчишку из прошлого.  
– Парни, – тихо вмешалась Наташа. – Снаружи скоро стемнеет. Мы засаду планируем или нет?  
– Уже как-то начинаю жалеть, что не взял щит, – пробормотал Стив и впервые с сорок пятого услышал мягкий смех Баки.

Наташа, похоже, была серьезна, говоря о том, чтобы позволить Баки руководить. Стив до такой степени перестал ориентироваться в лабиринте туннелей (бесконечных туннелей, бесконечно неотличимых и разных, а они все шли, заключенные в пузырек света во тьме), что не понимал, куда они направляются, пока не показались красные отблески струившегося сквозь сетку-рабицу света закатного солнца. Они вернулись ко входу, через который попали в пещеры. Наташа сбросила рюкзак и потянулась, разминая плечи.  
– Помнишь коз? – спросил Стив у Баки, бросая свой рюкзак рядом.  
– Коз, – повторил Баки.  
– Да, коз. Они показали нам пещеру. Помнишь?  
Баки не ответил.  
– И ты упал в реку, – добавил Стив. – Как какой-то растяпа.  
На минуту он подумал, что переборщил, слишком положился на тонкие нити оставшейся в памяти близости. Но потом Баки медленно, с отсутствующим взглядом, будто пытаясь вспомнить слова заученного и потерявшегося сценария, произнес:  
– Ты… ты же тоже упал? И кто из нас растяпа?  
– Я-то специально.  
Баки ответил ожидаемым выпадом, на сей раз быстрее:  
– Да, и от этого лучше становится?  
– Героически упал, – заявил Стив. – Чтобы _твою_ задницу спасти.  
Баки отвернулся. У них почти получилось. Почти. А потом что-то ускользнуло – и они снова стали друг другу чужими.  
– Хм, здесь, – раздался за спиной голос Наташи. – А почему здесь?  
Баки обернулся к ней – вновь деловой профессионал, Зимний Солдат.  
– Изначально я выбрал другое место, но зачем впустую тратить время, раз вы двое уже проложили такой прекрасный след.  
– Ты точно знаешь, что оно выслеживает по запаху?  
Баки пожал плечами.  
– Предполагаю на основе того, что знаю. Думаю, глаза у него не ахти, так что должно же оно как-то ориентироваться.  
Он продел металлические пальцы сквозь сетку в том месте, где ее уже повредил Стив, и дернул на себя. Та оторвалась неровным куском, а в руке раздался неприятный скрежет, и стоявший достаточно близко Стив успел увидеть, как Баки вздрогнул и закрылся.  
– Она неисправна, – заметил Стив.  
– Да, ну, – Баки оставил скомканную сетку наполовину отогнутой с одной стороны, – что тут скажешь, я сломанное орудие. Меня создавали без расчета на такое долгое пребывание вне криокамеры.  
Горечь в его голосе пилой прошлась по сердцу Стива и заставила произнести:  
– Ты не орудие, ты человек. И я знаю людей, которые могут починить тебе руку.  
– Понимаю, ты хочешь как лучше, Роджерс, – ответил Баки, – но со мной до хрена всего неправильно, и мы технически только час как знакомы, так что _отъебись._  
 _«Да мы всю жизнь знакомы»_ , – едва не вырвалось у Стива, но в памяти вспыли те слова Наташи, и он прикусил язык. В буквальном смысле, до крови. Почувствовался легкий зуд: ранки затянулись почти мгновенно. Стив присел на камень, чтобы не сделать… что-то… он даже и не знал, может, схватить Баки и обнять его, может – врезать самому себе по лицу.  
– А что-нибудь еще у тебя в плане есть, кроме как сидеть здесь и дожидаться, пока оно нас не найдет? – встряла Наташа. – А то я ведь потому и спрашивала, что сегодня умирать не собираюсь и хотела бы внести пару предложений, если это и есть весь план.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Баки. Металлической рукой он вытащил нож и закатал рукав свитера. Мелькнули слова – небрежно выведенные, протянувшиеся во всех направлениях, плотно, словно татуировкой покрывавшие бледную кожу, – прежде чем Баки полоснул ножом по предплечью. Вслед за скользнувшим лезвием, пятная пол пещеры, полетели брызги крови.  
– Баки! – вскочив, воскликнул Стив.  
– Через минуту вернусь, Стив, не глупи, – Баки молниеносно развернулся и растворился во тьме.  
– Умно, – одобрила Наташа. Стив плохо слышал сквозь рев крови в ушах. – Оставляет кровяной след. Туда – разбрызгивая кровь, обратно – по-тихому… Стив?  
– Фонарь, – глухо произнес Стив.  
– Стив…  
– Фонарь! – рявкнул он и потянулся к ней. Наташа поспешно вложила фонарь в пальцы: похоже, то, что Стив собирался отобрать его силой, было видно невооруженным глазом. Сделав это, она с силой вцепилась в запястье – но с силой лишь человеческой. Он вырвался без труда. Судя по тому, как она помахала рукой, он едва не сломал ей пальцы. Позже его, вероятно, накрыло бы чувством вины.  
– Стив… – вновь начала она, но он уже сорвался с места.  
 _«Баки, тупой ты, безрассудный БОЛВАН…»_  
Все, о чем он мог думать, это разорванный, разбросанный по горной тропе скелет. Баки сколько угодно мог считать себя самым опасным существом в этих горах, но он был всего лишь человеком, он устал, давно нормально не ел и не спал, не говоря уже о том, что только что _пустил себе кровь…  
«Да, идиот, а у ТЕБЯ вот ни оружия, ни плана»_, – яростно сказал себе Стив. За этой мыслью почти сразу потянулась еще одна, пропитанная черным юмором: – _«Ну, тоже мне, новость»_.  
По крайней мере, проследить путь Баки было несложно даже с минимальными навыками Стива. Капли и потеки крови, которые тот оставлял после себя, яркими монетками сверкали в луче фонарика.  
– Стив! – слабым эхом пронесся по туннелям голос Наташи. Звук не должен был дойти оттуда, где он с ней расстался, – значит, она последовала за ним. Первоначальная вспышка ярости и страха развеялась достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что втянул Наташу, хотя мог бы оставить ее у входа в пещеры, где она была… если и не в безопасности, то ближе к этому, чем сейчас. С другой стороны, это же _Наташа_. Она могла позаботиться о себе.  
К тому же, пройдя по кровавому следу Баки, что-бы-то-ни-было столкнулось бы со Стивом раньше, чем с ней. И прямо сейчас он был рад этой твари. Очень тянуло кому-нибудь врезать. Желательно Баки, но поскольку действительно причинять Баки _боль_ он не хотел, сошел бы и шанс обрушить всю свою силу на то, что можно бить сколько душе угодно.  
Что-то спрыгнуло на него сверху. Стив бросил фонарь – луч света бешено затанцевал по стенам – и замахнулся, но кулак, ушибив костяшки пальцев, поймала металлическая ладонь.  
– Да что с тобой _такое_? – голос Баки был полон злости, раздражения и недоумения, перенося Стива прямиком в Бруклин тридцатых годов: – _«Стив, тебя мама в детстве часто на голову роняла или чего?»_  
– Наживку из тебя делать не дам, – как мог спокойно заявил Стив. Он подобрал фонарик. Правое предплечье Баки прикрывал рукав свитера, и кровоточить оно, кажется, перестало, хоть Баки его и берег. – По крайней мере, не в одиночку.  
Лицо Баки исказилось, и на минуту Стив оказался на хеликарриере, и это Зимний Солдат смотрел на него глазами Баки – или хуже, то жуткое смешение, что было ближе к концу: лед Солдата и пламя Баки, уродовавшие знакомые, драгоценные черты яростью и болью.  
– У. Меня. _ПЛАН_ , кретин ты блядский. А ты должен бы мне _помогать_ , как сам же и уверял.  
– Да, твой план – порезать себя и истекать кровью в темноте, в одиночку, чтобы то чудовище смогло тебя найти. Нет.  
Он приготовился к нападению со стороны Баки, к тому, что Зимний Солдат выйдет на первый план во всей своей красе, – и был не вполне уверен в том, как поступить в таком случае. Но Баки лишь пристально смотрел на него глазами с темными, безумно расширившимися в тусклом свете зрачками. Постепенно ярость на его лице уступила место куда более знакомому выражению – смеси раздражения, нежности и желания потрясти Стива так, чтобы у него зубы защелкали, – которого он регулярно удостаивал Стива семьдесят лет назад.  
– Знаешь, я все задавался вопросом о том, реальны ли мои воспоминания о тебе, может ли один-единственный парень так… так _раздражать_. А ты настоящий, оказывается, в десять раз хуже.  
– Ты всегда называл меня самым невыносимым человеком в мире, – ухмыльнулся Стив. Баки – медленно, явно против собственной воли – начал ухмыляться в ответ.  
Разумеется, именно тогда что-то огромное и вывалилось на них из темноты, как бетонная опора моста.  
Оно было огромное, и быстрое, и с когтями, и _слишком_ большим количеством ног, и блестящим черным хитином, и жестким темным мехом – и вдруг _заполнило собой весь мир_. Стив и Баки отскочили в разные стороны – слаженно, без единого слова, как всегда умели работать в паре, даже когда Стив весил девяносто фунтов, а высоким и сильным был Баки.  
Они ведь дрались бок о бок всю свою жизнь. В бруклинских переулках, на полях сражений в Европе, а теперь и в подземном мире тьмы и затхлой влажной тишины.  
Фонарь Стив уронил еще в первоначальном броске, так что теперь они двигались в полосах черной тени и белого света. Ребра Стива затрещали от удара когтистой лапы размером с блок двигателя от «Фольксвагена», под ее тяжестью он опустился на колени. Лицо обдало горячее дыхание – и из ниоткуда появился металлический кулак, нанес боковой удар по голове твари и заставил ее отступить. Краем глаза Стив заметил мелькнувший красный свет. _«Как лошадь»_ , – сказала Наташа, но в реальности тварь была скорее как цепочка из множества лошадей. Наташа предположила, что у твари больше четырех ног. Это определенно было правдой.  
По всей видимости, теперь слово «многоножка» в ГИДРЕ понимали _буквально_.  
– Ложись! – рявкнул Баки и выстрелил поверх головы Стива. В замкнутом пространстве пещеры звуки выстрелов оглушали, а вспышки сверкали молниями. В их прерывистом свете Стив смог чуть лучше разглядеть тварь: у нее, одинаково похожей на ящерицу, скорпиона и пантеру, было не меньше полудесятка могучих, горбатых, покрытых шерстью поясов конечностей, поверх каждого из которых изгибалось по паре скорпионьих клешней. Узкая голова чем-то напоминала змею и волка, но в любом случае челюсти у нее были длиной с обеденный стол матери Сэма – а за ним миссис Уилсон могла накормить целую армию племянниц, племянников и кузенов.  
Сперва Стив посчитал пятна красного света, тлевшие на могучих плечах, массивной голове и мускулистых лапах, обманом зрения. Но когда Баки удалось попасть прямо в левый глаз твари, Стив получил возможность приглядеться получше. Тварь взвизгнула, задрала голову, по ее морде шаровой молнией прошел красный свет, и тут же голова повернулась, челюсти сомкнулись в воздухе – Стив откатился в сторону, но заметил, что свет отразился от _обоих_ невредимых глаз.  
– Это не ГИДРА! – крикнул он Баки. – Это АИМ, Экстремис!  
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Роджерс!  
– Значит, она сильнее нас, и на ней заживет любая рана, какую ты нанесешь! – Стив пораскинул мозгами, пытаясь припомнить другие обрывки информации об Экстремисе, почерпнутые от Тони или аналитиков Щ.И.Т.а – трудно размышлять, когда дерешься насмерть, – и добавил: – Еще рвануть может!  
– Ох, – отозвался Баки. Он врезал твари по морде левой рукой, явно вывихнув нижнюю челюстную кость. Тварь замотала головой и, клацнув зубами, вправила ее. – Ладно, это… не очень хорошо.  
Чертовых _конечностей_ насчитывалось столько, что трудно было уследить за всеми. Баки двигался, как разрушительный вихрь, но существо почти не уступало ему в скорости, а места в пещере для нормального боя просто не хватало. Краем глаза Стив заметил, как существо встало на дыбы, готовясь вонзить свой скорпионий хвост в спину Баки. Стив прыгнул на него и отбросил вниз и в сторону. Баки выругался с полным ртом мелких камешков, и Стив скатился с него – как раз вовремя, чтобы получить удар в грудь чем-то, обжегшим так, словно его огрели кактусом. Еще чуть-чуть, и обдавший жаром удар пришелся бы на кожаную куртку, а так – футболку разорвало, как острыми шипами. Это был не хвост: он успел приметить, как под челюстью существа вновь сложились два маленьких членистых отростка.  
Наташа появилась из ниоткуда – внезапный миниатюрный вихрь с разгоняющими тьму пистолетами в обеих руках. Испуганное ее неожиданным появлением, существо спешно попятилось обратно во тьму, решив, по всей видимости, что расстановка сил изменилась не в его пользу.

[](%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90%20%D0%9D%D0%90%20%D0%9F%D0%9E%D0%A1%D0%A2%20%D0%98%D0%9B%D0%9B%D0%AE%D0%A1%D0%A2%D0%A0%D0%90%D0%A6%D0%98%D0%99><img%20src=)

– Ну нет, разбежалась, – стреляя вслед, огрызнулась Наташа.  
– Наташа, стой! – позвал ее Стив. – Это Экстремис… на ней заживет…  
Голос, захлебнувшись, пропал. Что-то было не так. Не то чтобы чувствовалась боль, но по всему телу, от груди к конечностям, распространялось покалывание. Он попытался встать, но осел на землю: ноги подкосились.  
– Стив! – голос Баки доносился словно бы откуда-то издалека. Грубые от страха руки перевернули его на спину и, разрывая футболку, наклонили к свету.  
– Не могу… – попытался сказать он, но язык и челюсти стали как резиновые, и вместо слов получилась невнятная мешанина из звуков.  
И все же сознание не покидало его, он не летел в никуда по темной шахте. Он по-прежнему мог думать, по-прежнему чувствовал руки Баки, хотя скорее как покалывающий кожу нажим, чем обычное прикосновение. Баки влепил ему пощечину. Он почувствовал и это.  
Просто не мог пошевелиться.  
Или моргнуть.  
Или – и это становилось все более и более острой проблемой – вдохнуть.  
 _«Так вот что бывает, когда суперсолдаты получают смертельную дозу яда»_.  
Он отправлял в смертельный штопор самолет, дрался с инопланетянами, его чуть не избил до смерти лучший друг – но Стив был почти уверен, что вот это по чистому слепому ужасу затмевало все.  
Ну хоть узнали, что это были за цепочки следов от проколов на трупе…  
Баки со все нарастающей паникой в голосе повторял его имя. Все звуки казались приглушенными, словно под водой. Желание моргнуть превращалось в настоящую пытку, но и близко не стояло с растущей необходимостью глотнуть воздуха: поверхностное, отчаянное дыхание совсем прекратилось.  
 _«Я умираю»_.  
И, похоже, ему до самого конца предстояло быть в сознании.  
Нащупывая пульс, к шее прижались пальцы – ее закололо, как отлежанную.  
В глазах начало темнеть. Ни паника, ни жуткое чувство, будто он идет ко дну, вызванное медленно нарастающим удушьем, от этого не ослабевали, но по крайней мере появилась надежда, что мучиться осталось не слишком долго.  
Тут на его губах сомкнулись чужие – и воздух вернулся.  
Будь у Стива возможность пошевелиться, он бы схватился за него, _вцепился_ в него. Пока же он был способен лишь лежать с широко распахнутыми, слезящимися глазами, более отчаянно благодарный, чем когда-либо прежде.  
Потребовалось еще несколько вдохов, чтобы беспомощное _облегчение_ отступило достаточно, и вновь вернулась способность думать – отчасти. Голова кружилась, он был в полубессознательном состоянии и все еще балансировал на грани гипоксии – но это был Баки, Баки дышал за него, аккуратно смыкая губы на губах Стива и отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы сделать следующий вдох.  
– Ушла, – где-то далеко-далеко доложил и смолк голос Наташи. Сверху упала тень. Наташа не стала задавать вопросов, но он вновь почувствовал прикосновение рук – не Баки – уверенное, быстрое, легкое, отыскивающее точки пульса, оценивающее состояние.  
Все это время Баки дышал за него, быстро и ритмично, и Стив почти утратил ощущение времени – пока Наташа не протянула руку поверх его лица и, останавливая, не накрыла рот Баки.  
– За себя подыши, идиот, – сказала она, и Баки отшатнулся, привстав и чуть не свалившись. – Сменю тебя ненадолго.  
Прикосновение губ Наташи было другим – нет, не мягче, просто _другим_. К Стиву постепенно возвращалось достаточно умственных способностей, чтобы почувствовать смутное смущение из-за того, что стал обузой. За желание извиниться оба, вероятно, назвали бы его идиотом, но извиниться он _хотел_. Впрочем, по большей части он хотел сказать, чтобы посматривали по сторонам, ведь тварь могла вернуться, и он не горел желанием, чтобы они так на нем сосредоточились, что тварь застала бы их врасплох.  
И ему нужно было, чтобы они знали: _он_ понимал, что они выкладывались по полной, а если не сработает – они сделали все возможное.  
Но это _сработало_. Они вновь поменялись, и к тому времени, когда Наташа опять заняла место Баки, при непроизвольных попытках сделать вдох Стив начал ощущать странную мелкую дрожь. Он сумел сделать неловкий, неглубокий вдох, и Наташа, смотря на него сверху вниз, отстранилась.  
– Стив?  
Он глотнул еще воздуха, сумел моргнуть – о, _облегчение_ – и сглотнуть, хоть язык и казался все еще на пару размеров больше, чем нужно. Наташа поднесла тыльную сторону ладони к его рту и, убедившись в том, что он в состоянии нормально дышать самостоятельно, немного его приподняла. Под плечи легла рука покрупнее – Стив все еще был как тряпичная кукла – и Баки с Наташей на несколько минут усадили его между собой, от чего дышать, кажется, и в самом деле стало легче. В ладони и ступни уколами игл и булавок возвращалась чувствительность. Наконец он сумел поднять одну из ладоней-варежек, чтобы махнуть по зудящему подбородку – тот его просто _с ума сводил_.  
– Стив? – сказала Наташа. – Мне надо задать тебе пару вопросов, чтобы проверить, не поврежден ли мозг, хорошо?  
Ему удалось неловко кивнуть.  
– Да как с ним поймешь-то? – вопросил Баки, и Стив замахнулся на него неуклюжей рукой; удар пришелся по уху, они с Баки потеряли равновесие, и Стив едва не свалился на пещерный пол. Наташа подхватила его с мученическим выражением на лице.  
– Забудьте, – сдалась она. – Буду считать это подтверждением того, что с мозгами у тебя все нормально, насколько это вообще возможно. Стив, тебя только парализовало, или ты и сознание потерял?  
Стив несколько раз сглотнул и заплетающимся языком выдавил:  
– Парализовало.  
– Должно быть, что-то вроде кураре, – произнесла Наташа. – Это класс соединений, не один яд. Некоторые добывают из растений рода _Strychnos_. Ты говорил, есть сходство со стрихнином.  
– Ребята, – встрял Стив. Он до сих пор лежал между ними, правда, уже мог неуклюже так шевелить ногами. – Болтать потом. Чудовище.  
– Он прав, – сказал Баки. – Нужно отправиться за тварью. – Он опустил взгляд на Стива. – Или… что-то такое.  
Наташа ткнула Стива.  
– Встать можешь?  
Смог – шатаясь, как пьяный. Баки подставил ему плечо.  
– Не знаешь, сколько нужно времени, чтобы оно выветрилось?  
– С вашим-то обменом веществ? Ни малейшего представления, – Наташа вытащила пистолет, а другой рукой подобрала фонарик. – Можем дотащить его до какого-нибудь безопасного места?  
– Знаю одно, – сообщил Баки. – Где я спал. Тварь пролезть не в состоянии. Не помещается.  
– А меня что, не спрашивают? – вклинился Стив.  
– Нет, – ответил Баки, кладя ему на загривок твердую руку и поддерживая в вертикальном положении.

Снова тьма, снова неровные полы пещер. Стив, пусть медленно и пошатываясь, мог идти самостоятельно – по крайней мере, когда Баки ему позволял, а не просто обхватывал плечи и тащил вперед, – но потом они добрались до места, где нужно было карабкаться по мокрым от воды камням, а это он мог проделать только с чьей-нибудь помощью. Где-то внизу бурлил поток – очень шумный, очень глубокий. Стиву в его полубессознательном состоянии казалось, что вода течет к самому центру Земли.  
– _Просто не верится_ , что вы двое там свои мальчиковые разговоры разговаривали, стоя по колено в крови посреди охотничьей территории чудовища, – бурчала Наташа, вместе с Баки помогая Стиву забраться по особенно опасному участку каменистой осыпи. – Как вы вообще столько прожили? ...Ах да, вы же оба как минимум по одному разу уже умерли. Вопрос снят.  
Луч ее фонарика осветил узкую щель в камне. Казалось, в нее не пролезла бы даже Наташа, не говоря уже о Баки, но он боком скользнул в нее и протянул руки, чтобы помочь Стиву; Наташа прошла замыкающей.  
Они попали в зал, достаточно длинный, чтобы свет фонарика не достигал дальней стены. Свод, поначалу низкий, постепенно уходил вверх, уровень пола тоже чуть поднимался. Шум бегущей воды отдалился, хотя все равно остался слышен; направление на источник определить было трудно. Стив подумал, что это сюда Баки, вероятно, ранее уходил за документами – в место, которое не хотел им показывать.  
Не дом, а место для ночлега – и то с натяжкой. В песчаном полу пещеры было углубление под габариты взрослого человека – без одеял, просто эта неглубокая ямка, – куда Баки сгрузил Стива. Рядом, на приспособленном в качестве стола более-менее плоском камне, стояла коллекция аккуратно вымытых банок из-под супа (несколько обгорели), немного гильз и запасных коробок с боеприпасами и маленький электрический фонарик – его Баки включил, залив пещеру ярким белым светом.  
Слова.  
Они были нацарапаны на стенах, камнях, сталактитах. Одни, похоже, вырезали ножом, другие, вероятно, металлическим пальцем. В основном одиночные слова, кое-где – фразы из двух-трех. Крупные, неровные, они были написаны под разными углами и часто накладывались друг на друга. Их писали в темноте, писали, чтобы читать на ощупь.  
Больше всего в этом пугало то, что почерк Баки до сих пор был узнаваем. Стив знал его семьдесят лет назад – как заметки на полях школьных учебников, списки покупок, письма с фронта – и знал его сейчас, даже в словах, вырезанных на стенах пещеры.  
Сами слова были разнообразнейшие. Имена, многие из которых были Стиву знакомы – Коммандос, соседей Баки-ребенка, его прошлых девушек – и другие, неизвестные, по большей части иностранные. Места – часто попадался их старый домашний адрес. Другие слова – некоторые Стиву что-то говорили ( _«СТАРК ЭКСПО»_ ), многие – нет. Было полно кириллицы.  
В разных частях пещеры повторялось слово _«МАКЕДОНИЯ»_. То же и с текущим годом. Иногда они попадались вместе. Иногда – нет. То тут, то там попадалось полное имя Стива. Имя Баки тоже, а в одном месте красовалось целое душераздирающее предложение: _«Я ДЖЕЙМС БЬЮКЕНЕН БАРНС»._  
– Да, – с непроницаемым лицом произнес Баки. – Весь бред сумасшедшего, смотри – не хочу.  
– По-моему, это не бред, – ответил Стив. – Просто делаешь себе заметки. По-моему, нормально. У большинства для этого блокноты рядом с телефоном, но мы всегда были немного не такими, как все.  
Он попытался прекратить читать. Это казалось ужасным вторжением в личное пространство. И все же перестать было нелегко. Глаза зацепились за слова _«Александр Пирс»_ , едва различимые: они почти исчезли под оставленными на камне яростными бороздами. Он поспешно отвел взгляд, но следующее, на что тот упал, было не лучше: нацарапанный несколько раз старый личный идентификационный номер Баки – и на мгновение единственным звуком в ушах Стива стало бесконечное бормотание в пыточной камере у Золы.  
– _Не начинай_ , – резко потребовал Баки. – Дерьма у меня в башке полна коробочка, и ты это знаешь. Нормальным людям не приходится записывать _собственное имя_ , чтобы точно вспомнить его, когда проснутся, Стив.  
И чертово богатое воображение Стива выдало это все: как Баки просыпался один, в темноте, вырвавшись из кошмаров, не в состоянии вспомнить собственное имя, какой сейчас год, где он… не уверенный в том, не находится ли до сих пор в руках ГИДРЫ, не был ли побег сном – а может, сном были последние семьдесят лет. До крови – ржавые пятна местами попадались на глаза – вел пальцами по стенам, чтобы обрести твердую почву под ногами, вновь свыкнуться с собственной кожей, с этим местом и временем…  
– Похоже, сегодня ночью охоты на чудовищ больше не предвидится, – Наташа сунула фонарик обратно в карман. – Можно и на ночлег устроиться. Наши рюкзаки все еще у входа в пещеру…  
– Я схожу. Присматривай за ним.  
– Стой!.. – начал Стив, но Баки уже выскользнул из пещеры.  
Стив запустил пальцы в волосы. И Баки еще называл невыносимым _его_. На месте пальцев, казалось, до сих пор торчали сосиски, слишком неловкие и жирные, чтобы метнуть щит, даже будь тот у него.  
– Я так понимаю, уговорить тебя пойти за ним не получится, – сказал он Наташе.  
– Вернется, – ответила она. – Будешь стоять и хандрить, или осмотримся пока? Если ты в состоянии.  
– Я могу ходить, – он поднялся, вцепившись в стену пещеры. От движения ему будто бы становилось легче: оно разгоняло слабость и позволяло лучше контролировать неуклюжие конечности.  
Впрочем, исследовать было особенно нечего. В дальнем конце пещера делала резкий поворот, а потолок круто уходил вверх. Встав там, Стив почувствовал, как лицо обдало ветерком.  
– Естественный дымоход, – произнесла Наташа. – Хорошая находка. Пропускает свежий воздух, и даже костер развести можно.  
Баки об этом явно тоже догадался: он собрал кучу хвороста и выскоблил маленькую яму, на дне которой было немного золы и обгоревших кусков дерева. Стив коснулся их тыльной стороной ладони: холодные.  
Наташа согнулась у кострища и стала выкладывать веточки.  
– Почему бы нам не приготовить к его приходу приятный, уютный огонек. Пещерка, милая пещерка. Стив, попробуй только _подумать_ о том, чтобы пойти за ним, – прирежу. Ты передвигаешься-то с трудом, я уже не говорю о драке.  
Стив ударил по стене. Заболел кулак, отвалилось немного камня, а ему даже лучше не стало.  
– Вижу, вы нашли очаг, – раздался у них за спиной голос Баки. В металлической руке у него были оба рюкзака, и он бросил их неподалеку от крохотного, только занявшегося огонька Наташи.  
– Отлично, – сказала Наташа. Она села, выпрямившись, пригладила волосы и принялась рыться в своем рюкзаке. – Только _попробуй_ куда-нибудь пойти, Барнс, не могу же я держать вас обоих. Думаю, время перегруппироваться, что-нибудь поесть и заняться стратегией.  
– У нас тут узкое окно… – начал Баки.  
– Знаю, ты заморил ее голодом, запер здесь, она разозлилась и отчаялась – и, вероятно, уже вылезла из пещер, раз уж мы ей не помешали. Что бы сегодня ни случилось, мы ничего сделать не можем, если только ты не считаешь хорошей идеей бродить по горам в темноте.  
– Лучше так, чем дать ей прикончить еще кого-нибудь, – огрызнулся Баки.  
– Маловероятно. Здесь практически ни души, тем более ночью. В худшем случае зарежет еще немного скота. Допустимые потери.  
Она вытащила из рюкзака побитую жестяную сковородку и вылила в нее содержимое своей фляги.  
– Мне не больше твоего нравится, что она где-то бегает, – произнес Стив, – но Наташа права, Бак. Теперь мы можем составить план получше. Мы знаем, как она выглядит. Знаем ее способности.  
– Которые ты столь заботливо проверил на себе, – не преминул напомнить Баки.  
Наташа надорвала зубами пакет супа быстрого приготовления.  
– Барнс, скажи, насколько, по-твоему, вероятно, что ты отправишься охотиться на чудовищ, а Стив за тобой не поскачет, хотя едва на ногах держится?  
– Да блядь, – пробормотал Баки. Он облокотился на стену и сложил руки на груди, напряженный, как слишком сильно сжатая пружина.  
– И как бы меня ни привлекала перспектива всю ночь бегать за вами по горам, – продолжила Наташа, – скажи, что не будет разумнее поесть, поспать и спланировать вторую попытку, завтра, и на этот раз действовать _сообща_ , а не копошиться, как крабы в ведре.  
Последовало молчание, нарушаемое только потрескиванием костра. И Стив позвал:  
– Баки?  
Баки сжал металлические пальцы, вырвав кусок из каменной стены и размолов его в песок.  
– Да, – ответил он. – Так будет разумнее.  
Стив медленно выдохнул. Он был _готов_ при необходимости последовать за Баки – кровообращение конечностей, похоже, снова пришло в норму, и ощущение, будто его всего отделали свинцовой трубой, сделалось не _таким_ отчетливым, – но большого желания не было.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Баки, похоже, встал так далеко, как только мог, не уходя вовсе. Так, узкая тень человека, черные очертания на границе освещенной области. Словно он был там, с ними, лишь наполовину.  
Когда-то для Стива это было бы признаком того, что пора положить руки ему на плечи и довести до спального мешка, пока не свалился без сил. На войне Баки спал мало, и Стив знал, как он выглядел, когда оказывался на пределе, знал, как заставить его сесть, пока сам не упал. Но он понятия не имел, как на такое отреагирует _этот_ Баки. Вспышкой агрессии, вероятно. Или бегством.  
Вместо этого он достал свою эмалированную кружку, чтобы вместе с Наташиной получилось три емкости, из которых можно было есть. В основной части пещеры стояли жестянки, но идти за ними пришлось бы мимо Баки, а у того был слишком уж нервный вид.  
Нет, Стив не боялся. Он не боялся Баки никогда – не боялся, когда Баки пытался его убить, и уж точно не сейчас. Он боялся _за_ Баки.  
Знакомое ощущение. Было с ним с того самого дня, когда Баки отправили на фронт.  
– Эй, Бак, – сказал он, – не передашь мою ложку? У меня есть еще одна. Хватит на троих.  
Не передал; вместо этого он медленно замотал головой и попятился в основную часть пещеры, скрывшись из виду.  
Стив бросил кружку и пошел следом. Баки не стал включать фонарик, и сперва Стиву показалось, что он ушел, но на деле он нашелся у выхода из пещеры – стоял, прислонившись к стене. Черно-серая одежда сливалась с тенями, видны были только лицо да руки – неясные бледные очертания в темноте. Когда глаза привыкли, Стив смог различить отвернувшееся лицо.  
– Баки? – негромко произнес Стив.  
Баки не шелохнулся, но в конце концов сказал, невыразительно и устало:  
– Там слишком много людей.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и ответил:  
– Мы можем оставаться там. Мы с Наташей. Можем принести тебе сюда.  
 _Только… не уходи._  
– Да не в _этом_ дело, – нетерпеливо отозвался Баки. – Это… не знаю я, что это. _Не знаю._ Черт бы побрал все это дерьмо в голове, понятия не имею, почему делаю половину из того, что делаю, Стив.  
Стив медленно опустился на пол. Ступни до сих пор покалывало. Немного погодя Баки последовал его примеру – отражение в темном зеркале на границе с черно-серым сумраком пещеры.  
За спиной у Стива на камне оказалось нацарапано слово. Пальцы нащупали начало, прошли по каждой букве: _«ТИВЕН ГР»_ – его имя. Стивен Грант Роджерс. Слово за словом Баки высекал в камне свое прошлое.  
Не протянулась ли по Европе череда дешевых номеров в отелях и ночлежек с исписанными стенами. _«Это Берлин. Тебя зовут Джеймс Барнс»_.  
– Знаешь, я долго думал, что ты ищешь ГИДРУ, – произнес Стив. Детьми они болтали вот так, в темноте, лежа на полу на диванных подушках, когда все остальные давно уже спали. Легче было говорить как на духу, когда разделяла уютная тьма, и лица было не разглядеть. – Потребовалось много времени – куда больше, чем должно было, – чтобы понять: ты ищешь себя.  
– И ГИДРУ, – добавил Баки. – Иногда.  
– Но в основном себя.  
Помолчав, Баки ответил:  
– Все не так четко организовано. Не объяснить… просто… обрывки, наверное. Искал обрывки. Не мог не наведаться в определенные места, потому что стой я на месте – изнутри бы разорвало. Утопающий и за соломинку хватается.  
Стив закрыл глаза и сидел так, пока те не перестали гореть.  
– Я искал тебя.  
– О, я в курсе, Стив, – с усталым, горьким смешком отозвался Баки. – Бывали дни, когда утром меня заставляло подняться только понимание: останусь на месте – ты меня найдешь.  
Стив порадовался, что глаза закрыты. Он дождался, пока не схлынут эмоции – какими бы они ни были.  
– Сэм сказал, что нам тебя ни за что не найти, если ты сам этого не захочешь, – и все же бок о бок со Стивом изъездил всю Европу. И чем он заслужил таких верных друзей.  
– Сэм… Уилсон, – осторожно уточнил Баки. – Человек с крыльями.  
– Единственный и неповторимый, – подтвердил Стив. – Отличный парень. Думаю, вы друг другу понравитесь.  
– Думаю, у тебя слишком много необоснованной веры в то, что при встрече со мной люди не сбегут с воплями.  
– Наташа не сбежала, – моментально парировал Стив.  
– Наташа поубивала почти столько же людей, сколько и я, так что не стал бы принимать ее за образец нормальности.  
Наташа прочистила горло. Она подошла без единого звука и теперь возвышалась над Стивом. Судя по тому, как вдруг вздрогнул и привстал Баки, он ее тоже не заметил.  
– Э, мы тебе косточки не перемывали, – заверил Стив. – Нет… честно. Ты не смотри, что похоже.  
– Я в прошлом году в Конгрессе показания давала, Роджерс, я привыкла, что обо мне говорят у меня за спиной, – заявила она. – Ужин готов. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это в первый и последний раз, посуду я мыть не собираюсь, и, более того, никакой еды на вынос Барнсу _не будет_. Может пойти и поужинать с нами, как цивилизованный человек.  
– Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь, – возразил из темноты голос Баки.  
– Да неужели? А я-то думала, ты читал мое дело, – Наташа пошевелилась. Ее лицо в свете оказавшегося за спиной костра скрылось в тени. – Драться бок о бок, работать ради достижения общей цели – это одно, да? Это ты почти можешь. С боевыми группами ты работал. Но сидеть, есть, общаться – это для _людей_. Тогда все видят, что там, под маской.  
В тени зашуршало. Баки поднялся.  
– Бак, – бессильно заговорил Стив.  
На плечо легла рука Наташи – настойчивый нажим, не дающий встать. Хотя, конечно, реши он уйти, остановить его она бы не смогла. Но Баки не двигался – стоял, но сбежать не пытался, – так что Стив позволил ей и себя держать на месте. Пока.  
– Джеймс, – сказала она, – однажды придется решить: вернуться и снова быть среди людей или бегать вечно. Такие вот варианты. _Единственные_ варианты, буквально.  
Темнота хранила молчание. Пальцы Наташи, маленькие, теплые, сильные, прижались к ключице – и телу вспомнилось: много лет назад Баки точно так же сжал это плечо, возвращая домой девятнадцатилетнего Стива, только что потерявшего всю остававшуюся у него семью. (Только семья не всегда ограничивается кровными узами.)  
– И решить придется не один раз. Это целая цепочка решений, и она не закончится никогда. Хочется думать, что, приняв одно, с остальными будет легко, только это не так. Сегодня сядешь у костра. Сегодня почувствуешь под пальцами его сердцебиение, но не свернешь шею. Сегодня спустишься и вместе со всеми посмотришь кино, словно никогда от них и не отличался.  
Наташа провела большим пальцем по плечу Стива. Интересно, чью шею она решила не ломать? Клинта? Его – прямо сейчас?  
– Но может, только кажется, что это трудно, потому что ты слишком себя накручиваешь. Может, на самом деле все не труднее, чем спросить: _«Есть хочешь?»_ или _«Как фильм, интересный?»_ Ведь завтра ты всегда волен сделать другой выбор, и все это тебя совсем ни к чему не обязывает. Так что, – выписывая пальцем маленькие круги по куртке Стива, сказала она, – есть хочешь?  
– Пожалуй, – наконец ответил Баки.

Супа она сварила _много_. Должно быть, истратила почти все остававшиеся у них пакеты. Они со Стивом взяли по кружке, Баки – сковороду, большая часть содержимого которой так в ней и осталась; он принял ее с насмешливым, понимающим выражением на лице. Но принял. Расположился он у выхода, спиной к стене, откуда открывался хороший обзор, и ел, не спуская с них глаз.  
Впрочем, все это выглядело гораздо менее дико, чем раньше, c предложенным Стивом сэндвичем. Так, обычная осторожность. …Ну ладно, ближе к паранойе. И тем не менее всего за несколько часов произошло заметное улучшение, осознавал это Баки или нет.  
– Ты у нас штатный специалист по этой системе пещер, – непринужденно, словно ей не пришлось только что выводить его из панической атаки, обратилась Наташа к Баки. – Какие-нибудь признаки деятельности ГИДРЫ? Исследовательские лаборатории или что-то такое? Или только это существо?  
– Только существо, – ответил Баки. Он съел около половины супа – или, скорее, проглотил одним махом; Стив все хотел сказать, чтобы ел помедленнее, не то плохо станет, – потом заставил себя остановиться, но из рук не выпустил. – Ни следа чего-либо еще.  
– Мы же вроде решили, что это не ГИДРА, – удивился Стив.  
Наташа покачала головой.  
– Не думаю, что это чисто АИМ. Здесь нам, наверное, нужно услышать мнение Старка, но раз его нет, по-моему, это больше похоже на гидровский сорт научно-нацистского бреда. Или, к примеру, какой-нибудь объединенный проект. Кто может сказать, не почерпнули ли Хансен и как-там-его часть _своих_ идей из ранних исследований ГИДРЫ? Мы ведь знаем, позже было много заимствования, когда результаты АИМа использовались в проекте «Многоножка».  
– Понял где-то треть, – с жалобными нотками в голосе прокомментировал Баки.  
Так что они, перескакивая с одного на другое, поведали ему об Агентстве инновационной механики, Экстремисе и последних операциях ГИДРЫ. Для Стива все это было почти исключительно теоретическими знаниями, по большей части почерпнутыми из файлов Щ.И.Т.а и разговоров с Тони. У Наташи внутренней информации было, похоже, чуть больше, но не столько, сколько Стив ожидал. Это, очевидно, отразилось на лице.  
– Я другими делами занималась! – возмутилась она. – Не могу же я следить за всей шпионской деятельностью на свете. К тому же, я думала, что угрозу Экстремиса нейтрализовали. Непреходящий дар какой-то.  
– То есть правильно я понимаю, – подытожил Баки, – что эта тварь огромна, ядовита, ее, возможно, не убить ничем, кроме прямого попадания ракеты, предположительно, дышит огнем, и может в какой-то момент рвануть?  
Наташа кивнула и задумчиво облизала ложку.  
– Насчет взрыва точно не скажу. Со временем Экстремис все-таки более-менее стабилизировали. И эта тварь явно достаточно стабильна, чтобы долго протянуть.  
– То есть единственная потенциально полезная опасная способность этой твари – она же и наименее вероятная, – сказал Баки. – Рад слышать.  
– Это может быть нам не по зубам, – задумчиво произнес Стив.  
Наташа нахмурилась.  
– Так, что ты сделал с настоящим Стивом Роджерсом и где твоя летающая тарелка?  
– Буду считать это отсылкой к фильму, который еще не посмотрел, а не к реальным событиям.  
Она едва заметно улыбнулась.  
– Наверное, это был вопрос времени. И не то чтобы мне хотелось подавлять это внезапное проявление зрелости, – прислонившись к стене, продолжала Наташа, – но вопрос в том, кому позвонить. Когда-то Щ.И.Т. таким и занимался, но Щ.И.Т… больше не вариант – то есть, по сути, в данной конкретной ситуации _мы и есть_ Щ.И.Т. Можно попробовать Старка, если получится связаться. Он уже имел с этим дело.  
– С другой стороны, – улыбнулся уже Стив, – Тони побил целую армию накачанных Экстремисом солдат с помощью только самого что ни на есть обыкновенного офицера ВВС и своей девушки. У нас два суперсолдата и супершпионка.  
– Ты прав, – согласилась Наташа, – он нам этого _никогда_ не забудет.  
Баки уставился на них во все глаза.  
– Стив, начинаю понимать, почему всю войну, не говоря уже о предшествующих пятнадцати годах, вытаскивал твою задницу из неприятностей.  
– Упал в реку, – напомнил ему Стив.  
– _Нырнул_ в реку.  
– Выбрался сам.  
– Какой же ты хренов паршивец, – заявил Баки. – Семьдесят лет прошло – а все равно наглый безмозглый паршивец.  
– А тебе сестра Мэри-Катарина и сейчас рот с мылом помыла бы, – парировал Стив. – Придурок.  
От широченной улыбки у него даже челюсть заболела.  
Наташа кинула в них горсть камешков.  
– Можем сосредоточиться?  
Баки вновь прислонился к стене, но озорной огонек остался плясать в его глазах, разгоняя часть тени Зимнего Солдата.  
– Итак, вот скажите мне, – произнес он. – Здесь вы специалисты по этому Экстремису, но вот в плане конкретно этой твари, допустим, мы просто обрушим на нее гору. Как по-вашему, ей хватит?  
– Думаю, с _таким_ не справится даже Экстремис, – ответила Наташа. – С другой стороны, если я ошибаюсь, ей определенно потребуется время, чтобы выбраться, – достаточно, чтобы я успела связаться с Фьюри и вызвать сюда на зачистку одну из немногих оставшихся научных групп.  
– То есть может сработать.  
– Какое-то конкретное место? – спросил Стив.  
Баки с усмешкой ткнул пальцем в потолок, на тонны камней у них над головами.  
– Я _знаю_ , что над нами гора, козлина. Только интересуюсь, собрался ли ты просто обвалить какую-то случайную часть системы, или есть что-то более конкретное.  
– Не все ли равно? – сказал Баки. – Мне нравится. Куда реальнее, чем пытаться ее куда-то привести и убить. Всего-то и нужно заманить ее в ловушку достаточно надолго, чтобы обрушить потолок. А в этом деле опыт у меня уже немалый.  
– Потому что ты заваливал выходы из пещер? – уточнила Наташа, и он кивнул. – Как у тебя с запасами взрывчатки?  
Баки сжал в кулак пальцы металлической руки.  
– Мне это ни к чему. Я бью по стене.  
– Ты бьешь по стене, – повторил Стив.  
– Ага.  
– Как же ты уходишь?  
– Очень быстро убегаю.  
– Все, – возмутился Стив, – только попробуй еще _хоть раз_ прочитать мне лекцию о безрассудстве.  
Наташа зевнула.  
– Ладно, парни. Какой-никакой план у нас есть, предлагаю вздремнуть перед тем, как прорабатывать детали. План из тех, что требуют скорости и четко согласованных действий. Лучше отдохнуть. Как там у тебя дела, Стив?  
– Лучше, – ответил он. Он коснулся груди: под дырами в футболке еще ныло, но кожа при надавливании уже не болела.  
– Тогда ложимся, – решила Наташа. – Джеймс, ты говорил, ей сюда не пробраться?  
– Практически уверен, она просто слишком большая, – он отложил пустую сковородку и поднялся. – Могу покараулить.  
Стив пнул его в лодыжку.  
– Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
Баки, похоже, едва не выдал автоматический ответ, и Стив тут же пожалел о том, как сформулировал вопрос.  
– Я сплю, – помолчав, вместо этого заявил Баки, – когда мне надо.  
– Ты так на войне говорил – когда чуть с ног не валился.  
– Мы можем лечь здесь, – предложила Наташа, – а ты – там. Тогда мы будем защищены от того, чему вздумается влезть снаружи, но у нас не получится выйти, не разбудив тебя. А ты, если захочешь, можешь выйти, не разбудив _нас_.  
Баки поразмыслил над этим и ответил:  
– Хорошо.  
Стиву пришлось продавить в себе с полдесятка возражений, главное – что он-то _не хотел_ , чтобы Баки ушел, не разбудив их, не говоря уже о том, чтобы Баки был их первой линией обороны против неудержимой машины для убийства. Но Баки даже ребенком не терпел, когда над ним тряслись. Да и Наташа, похоже, довольно неплохо чувствовала, как обходить бритвенно-острые грани Баки. И потому он проглотил все, что хотел сказать, и вместо этого позвал:  
– Эй, Бак.  
– Да? – отозвался Баки, обернувшись по дороге из пещеры. Настороженный. Неуверенный.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Растроганное удивление на лице Баки поразило Стива в самое сердце.  
– Э, спокойной ночи, Стив. Романофф.  
– Зови меня Наташей. Те, с кем мы вместе охотимся на пещерных чудовищ, могут обращаться ко мне по имени.  
– Наташа, – осторожно, словно пробуя на вкус, произнес он. Он улыбнулся им обоим – быстро, смущенно – и бесшумно растворился в соседнем зале.  
Не говоря ни слова, они с Наташей разложили спальные мешки. Даже прислушиваясь, Стив не мог уловить ни звука со стороны внешней части пещеры. Баки сохранял полную тишину.  
Или ушел.  
 _«Ты не можешь так с собой поступать, Стив. Или с ним. И что ты сделаешь, заберешь его в Штаты, запрешь в комнате и каждые полчаса будешь проверять, не сбежал ли он?»_  
Если Баки хватило смелости присоединиться к ним за ужином, то Стиву ее должно было хватить на то, чтобы предоставить ему свободу действий. Позволить уйти, если ему это было нужно.  
Он мог.  
Правда.  
Он не собирался выходить. Не собирался проверять. Не собирался…  
– Эй, Баки? – негромко позвал он через стену. По другую сторону от костра Наташа застонала и сунула голову в спальный мешок.  
Тихий ответ Баки послышался мгновенно:  
– Никуда не делся, Роджерс. Давай спи.  
– Спокойной ночи, Баки.  
– Спокойной ночи, Стив.  
Так крепко он не спал с самого льда. Впервые за долгое время он не запомнил своих снов.

Стива разбудили негромкие голоса. Через яркий прокол высоко над головой сочился тусклый серый свет: снаружи был день. В соседней пещере тихо говорили Наташа и Баки. Стив не был уверен в том, понимали ли они, что он может их слышать; судя по тому, как тихо доносились голоса, Наташа с Баки, вероятно, расположились достаточно далеко, чтобы выйти за пределы зоны слышимости обычных человеческих ушей, но слух Баки – хоть наверняка и лучше, чем у нормального человека – мог быть не таким чутким, как у Стива.  
– Я не раз клала пистолет в рот, – сказала Наташа. Голос у нее был такой прозаичный, словно разговор шел о любимых топпингах для бургеров или вчерашней погоде. – Ничего постыдного в этом нет.  
– Большинство бы не согласилось.  
– Я не большинство.  
– Почему ты… – Баки замялся, – что заставило. Не сделать этого.  
– О, даже не знаю, – тому, кто был с ней плохо знаком, тон мог бы показаться будничным. Небрежным. – Наверное, дело было… в возможностях. Пока живешь – они есть. Смерть – величайший конец их всех. Пусть они безобразные, пусть жалкие, но выберешь _это_ – и больше уже выбирать не придется. Возможность все равно оставалась, _всегда_ оставалась, пока я этого все же не сделала. Но я могла. Иногда только это и позволяло пережить день.  
– У меня ее не было, – голос Баки сковал лед, лед долгой зимы. – Знаешь, я пытался, пока мог – только мне не давали. А прошло время – и забыл, что возможности вообще есть. Поначалу, когда я стал – после – это, наверное, была одна из немногих возможностей, которые я был способен вообразить. Казалось, верну себе часть того, что у меня отобрали, ведь хоть это у меня теперь было.  
 _«Это не для моих ушей»_ , – подумал Стив. От того, чтобы выдать себя, его останавливала только неспособность придумать, как сделать это, не признавая, что все слышал. Вместо этого он свернулся в полный нерешительности и чувства вины клубок. Может, стоило прикрыть уши?..  
– Знаешь, что остановило _меня_? Тогда я дал бы им как раз то, чего они хотели. ГИДРЕ, – теперь голос Баки источал злобное удовлетворение. – Прежде, когда я принадлежал – _им_ , – они бы мне не позволили, но теперь, теперь, когда игрушка сломалась, оружие сорвалось с поводка, они были бы в восторге, узнав, что я больше не их проблема. Вышиби я себе мозги, они бы порадовались. Я решил жить им назло. Ну не идиотизм?  
– Вполне нормальная причина, – сказала Наташа. – Лучше многих. Например, ты мог бы решить жить, потому что хотел найти Стива и закончить начатое.  
Последовало непродолжительное молчание. Ладонь Стива в спальном мешке сложилась в кулак, но не успел он определиться с тем, встать или нет, как Баки мрачно хмыкнул:  
– А ты не бьешь вполсилы, да?  
– В этом меня не обвиняли никогда, – негромко рассмеялась Наташа. – И по-моему, Стив проснулся.  
Стив сел. Складывая спальный мешок и натягивая футболку, он постарался побольше пошуметь, чтобы дать им знать, что идет, до того, как войти в пещеру.  
– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал он.  
– Доброе утро, – бодро отозвалась Наташа. Она причесалась, и по ней совершенно не было видно, что она спала в пещере. А вот по Баки – _еще как_ , но он хотя бы был без бронежилета, только в свободном сером свитере и черных джинсах. Нечесаные волосы свободно ниспадали на плечи. От всего этого в целом он выглядел очень молодым.  
На каменном столе Баки стояла Наташина «Стерно».  
– Завтрак, – сказала она, протягивая Стиву дымящийся стакан овсянки.  
– Я не, э, – Стив все не мог посмотреть Баки в глаза, – не то чтобы я подслушивал. То есть, подслушивал, наверное, но я не специально.  
Баки беззлобно стукнул Стива по голове брошенной упаковкой из-под овсянки.  
– Кончай, пока удар не хватил, Роджерс. Это маленькая пещера. Я понимал, что разговор не особо приватный.  
– Просто жалею, что не был с тобой и не помог.  
– Ты _не мог_. То есть, знаю, ты бы захотел, потому-то я и не… – увидев что-то на лице Стива – Стив не был уверен в том, что именно, – он осекся. – Стив, дело не в тебе, ладно? Ты не мог сделать больше, быть чем-то большим или… ты не мог сделать ничего. Ты ничего не мог сделать с той кашей, что была у меня в голове. И сейчас есть. И штука вся в том, что я и не хотел, чтобы ты _попытался_ , – тогда я бы всю жизнь себя спрашивал, сколько в том, что я смог собрать воедино, кусочков, которые дал мне ты.  
– Ты поэтому меня избегал? – с разгорающейся в груди робкой надеждой спросил Стив. Он как мог старался не давить на Баки собственными ожиданиями, по крайней мере, не слишком сильно. Он готовил себя к тому, что Баки, возможно, не собирался возвращаться с ним. Готов был даже заставить себя не спорить. По большей части он надеялся, что даже если Баки уйдет, он сделает это с пониманием того, что при необходимости может позвонить Стиву, и его это ни к чему не будет обязывать.  
Баки сделал уклончивый жест правой рукой. Левая покоилась на коленях. У него всегда была склонность говорить руками. На войне она поугасла – в нем все стало тише, незаметнее, бледнее. Но Стив был в восторге уже от того, что она не исчезла, просто стала не так заметна и не распространялась на металлическую руку. Только на правую.  
– Я должен был найти себя, прежде чем искать что-то _еще_. К тому же, долгое время я и не знал, что оно вообще есть, – то есть тебя я помнил, у меня было много обрывочных воспоминаний, только чувства к ним не прилагались. Это будто произошло с кем-то другим. А потом пошли все, все соответствующие чувства, и… да. Наверное, и к лучшему, что рядом никого не было. К тому же, я не знал… – он поколебался и продолжил, словно преодолевая какой-то внутренний барьер, – _понравлюсь ли_ я тебе вообще, Стив.  
Стив возмущенно открыл рот. Баки ткнул в него пальцем.  
– Нет, заткнись и слушай. Я не тот, кого ты помнишь; то есть, я сделан из частей этого человека, но… вроде как сложенных в другом порядке. То есть я не мог предвидеть, как сам отреагирую. Одновременно иметь дело с собой и этой неопределенностью было… чересчур. Ты еще не знаешь меня, Стив.  
Стив проглотил первый, второй и третий просившиеся наружу ответы. Наконец он произнес:  
– Ладно, да, справедливо. Правда, должен сказать, пока что ты мне очень даже нравишься.  
– Я живу в _пещере_ , – напомнил Баки, – и мы еще и суток не знакомы.  
– Но я знаю, что ты вытащил меня из Потомака, когда в мозгу у тебя была такая каша, что ты едва на ногах стоял. И ты в одиночку прошел через последний год – не представляю даже, какая для этого нужна смелость, – он остановился. Стиснул зубы и не позволил себе развить тему. Секунду помолчав, продолжил: – Слушай, Бак, и думать не стану, будто бы могу хотя бы вообразить, через что ты прошел. Но я вижу, какой ты сейчас, и, между прочим, чертовски тобой восхищаюсь, придурок, не меньше, чем когда мы были мальчишками в Бруклине.  
Баки безмолвно взирал на него.  
– Да, вот такое он говорит, – сказала ему Наташа. Она согнула одну ногу, чтобы положить голову на колено – обманчиво детская поза. – Не сразу привыкаешь.  
– Так что да, – не обращая внимания на слова Наташи и острое желание покончить с этим разговором, пока еще не остался без чувства собственного достоинства, продолжил Стив. – Не знаю, сколько ты помнишь, но ты и в Европе был уже другим человеком. Думаю, я пытался… не признавать этого, не придавать значения, цеплялся за все знакомое, и это был ты, но ты был _другим_ , и я это понимал, и ты мне все равно нравился. Так что. Да.  
Он опустил взгляд на колени. Овсянка каменела в стакане. Он отставил ее в сторонку.  
Остальные молчали, и мгновение спустя Стив добавил:  
– Раз уж на то пошло, я тоже искал себя. Не как ты, знаю, случившееся со мной и рядом не стояло, но я проснулся – а весь мир исчез, Бак. Ты, Коммандос, все остальное: музыка, фильмы, машины и… мир. Не мог понять, где же мое место в новом. Это не то же самое, но, наверное, немного похоже.  
Он наконец решился поднять взгляд на Баки, который, прислонив голову к стене, все еще с легкой спокойной улыбкой смотрел на него.  
– И как, получается? – поинтересовался Баки. Без сарказма – серьезно, тепло.  
– Ничего, – ответил Стив. – Думаю, начинаю понимать. Иногда. Чуть-чуть.  
Он взглянул на Наташу. Она улыбнулась ему – одними глазами.  
– Ты Таймс-сквер _видел_? – спросил Баки.  
– Да, я вроде как… посреди нее проснулся, – озадаченный взгляд Баки требовал объяснений. – Когда оттаял. Щ.И.Т. меня там поместил, в Манхэттенском подразделении. Пробил дыру в стене – и, ну, прямо на ней и оказался.  
Баки издал негромкий звук – быть может, почти смех.  
– Вот так культурный шок. Жаль, я не видел твое лицо.  
– А успокаивать меня явился Ник Фьюри.  
На сей раз Баки и в самом деле рассмеялся, скрючившись и прикрыв рот рукой.  
– Не так уж и смешно, – запротестовал Стив. Тогда этот момент стал одним из худших в его жизни – медленное осознание того, что теперь он один, по-настоящему один, а все, кого он любил, и весь его мир остались в прошлом. И все же теперь, смягченный прошедшим временем и отделявшим от него расстоянием, случай и в самом деле казался забавным, он и сам не смог не рассмеяться. Столько раз он в холодном поту просыпался по ночам с криком Баки в ушах, и сейчас ему просто хотелось сохранить в памяти _этот_ звук – негромкий смех Баки в ответ на его собственный – в противовес тем ночам, тем снам.  
– Еда, вот от чего меня всегда пробирало, – опираясь локтями о колени и ставя подбородок на ладони, вдруг произнесла Наташа. – У американцев столько еды, а магазины такие огромные. О, у меня, конечно, было задание, так что я не могла вот так _предаваться удовольствиям_. Но как же временами тянуло напихать полный грузовик еды.  
– О да, эти гигантские магазины, – подхватил Стив. – Такие яркие и просто… слишком всего много. Кажется, подобные и в наши времена были – только не такие большие и не в наших местах.  
– А вы ко мне с овсянкой, – укорил Баки, кидаясь в него еще одним пустым пластиковым стаканом. – И притом дерьмовой. Мама ее варила в большой жестяной кастрюле – вкуснее было.  
Стив поймал стакан в воздухе.  
– Мне нравилась овсянка твоей мамы. Она клала туда всякое. Изюм, разные штуки. Иногда, кажется, масло. Мы пустую ели.  
– А то тебе было не все равно, – мгновенно отозвался Баки. Он поведал Наташе: – Ты не представляешь, сколько влезало в одного-единственного вечно больного недомерка. Какой-то мусорный контейнер в человеческом обличии.  
– Ничего подобного, – возмутился Стив. – Просто большую часть времени я был слишком болен, чтобы много есть, а все остальное время мы были слишком бедными, чтобы позволить себе _привередничать_. У Баки семья тоже была бедная, не верь ему.  
Баки с заговорщицким видом наклонился к Наташе.  
– Подбивали его что-нибудь съесть, просто чтобы посмотреть, сможет или нет. И конечно, еще один факт о Стиве: он физически не в состоянии не повестись на «слабо».  
– Это _потрясающе_ , – с горящими глазами восхитилась Наташа. – Ты же неиссякаемый источник компромата на Стива. Жду не дождусь, когда ты познакомишься со Старком.  
Слова ухнули в пространство между ними, как пенни в стоячую воду фонтана, породив выжидающее молчание, которое никому не хотелось нарушать. Потому что если всем им было суждено пережить этот день, впереди ждало _потом_ , и предстояло принимать некие решения.  
Заговорил в конце концов Баки – он обратился к Стиву:  
– Пока ты спал, мы продумали новые детали плана. По сути он уже готов. Только тебе не понравится.

– Мне не нравится, – заявил Стив.  
– Заткнись, Стив.  
– План ужасный. Участвую только под давлением.  
– Принято к сведению, теперь заткнись, – сперва Наташа, потом Баки. _Сговорились_. Так нечестно.  
Главной вставшей перед ними проблемой было то, как доставить существо в нужную точку. И Стиву _до сих пор_ не верилось, что двое из умнейших его знакомых не смогли придумать ничего лучше первоначального плана Баки. Мысль была та же, только потоньше и с другим последним этапом.  
Встретив в системе пещер новых незваных гостей, существо могло заинтересоваться достаточно, чтобы последовать за ними, – или нет. Но запах Баки оно уже знало, как и то, что Баки опасен и не один день был для существа как кость в горле.  
И оно знало, где Баки прятался. У него просто не получалось пробраться внутрь.  
Но это можно было изменить.  
Расширь они вход в пещеру – а Баки, похоже, считал, что сможет с помощью металлической руки – и существо сумело бы пролезть внутрь. Пещера была достаточно узка, чтобы, попав в нее, существо оказалось не в силах развернуться, по крайней мере, легко и быстро.  
Общих запасов Наташи и Баки хватало на один хороший взрыв, который они собирались устроить у входа в пещеру. Правильно расположенные (а если на Земле и было два человеческих существа, способных правильно разместить взрывчатку…), сдетонировавшие заряды должны были обрушить потолок и полностью завалить вход. В случае, если бы существу как-то удалось выжить, что представлялось Стиву исчезающе маловероятным даже для настолько усовершенствованного организма, выкапываться ему пришлось бы лет сто.  
При этом все равно требовалось, чтобы кто-то заманил тварь в пещеру… и выбрался оттуда сам. Наташа была практически уверена в том, что ширины естественного дымохода в дальнем конце пещеры хватало, чтобы по нему смог пролезть человек, а вот у существа не было ни единого шанса. Потом для пущей уверенности они могли его завалить. И у Наташи нашлась альпинистская веревка достаточной длины.  
Согласно плану Наташи и Баки, Баки полагалось заманить существо в пещеру, Наташе – подобраться сзади и убедиться в том, что взрыв прошел как надо, а Стиву – стоя снаружи с веревкой, протащить Баки вверх по дымоходу.  
– То есть по сути вы хотите, чтобы я единственный не подвергся реальной _опасности_. Я вас правильно понял?  
– Стив, – повторил Баки, – заткнись. Ты сильнее всех. Крупнее всех. Сам я буду забираться гораздо медленнее, чем если ты меня подтянешь, и не думаю, что ты поместишься в этом колодце.  
– Практически уверен, что помещусь, – возразил Стив. Собственно, такой уж большой разницы между шириной плеч его и Баки уже не было. Главная проблема заключалась в точно таком же отсутствии гарантии, что поместится хотя бы _Баки_ , – а в таком случае ему угрожала опасность застрять на полпути без возможности подняться дальше, а под ногами у него оказались бы либо камни, либо разъяренное, напичканное Экстремисом насекомое. У Наташи, как самой миниатюрной, вероятно, было больше всего шансов на успех, но… могла не пролезть и она. Без измерительного оборудования им оставалось лишь прикидывать и надеяться на лучшее.  
Стив понимал, что нельзя всегда защищать своих друзей от необходимости рисковать, и в большинстве случаев они были более чем способны справиться самостоятельно, но стремление защищать их от необходимости рисковать _глупо_ ему казалось оправданным. И здесь они рисковали глупо. Должен был существовать способ получше.  
– Нам точно нужно, чтобы кто-то заходил в саму пещеру? Скажем, э, отвлекающий, – он отказывался говорить _«наживка»_ , – мог бы в последний момент свернуть.  
– А кто минуту назад твердил о глупом риске? Она _быстрая_. Как мы. И ориентируется в темноте лучше нас.  
– План все равно дурацкий! Наташа, поддержи меня.  
– Дурацкий, – согласилась Наташа, поднимая взгляд от С4, которую как-то умудрилась протащить в Восточную Европу – или, вероятнее, взяла из уже располагавшегося где-то в этом районе схрона. – Но лучше у нас нет. Можешь придумать альтернативу, при которой будет меньше вероятность гибели по крайней мере одного из нас, – мы тебя внимательно слушаем.  
– Я уже говорил, что _стены каменные_ пробиваю? Если правда застряну, могу просто… – Баки помахал рукой, – ну, пробить себе дорогу наружу.  
– Точно знаешь, что рука выдержит? – спросил Стив. – Что, если сломается на полпути? Хуже того, что, если напорешься на камень, когда я буду тащить тебя вверх по колодцу, и… господи, – он прикрыл рот ладонью, поняв, что на самом деле худший вариант был куда хуже, чем он себе представлял. _По-настоящему_ худшим вариантом было то, что до поверхности он дотащит измочаленный труп Баки, и виноват будет только он сам.  
– Дыши, Стив, – приказал Баки, несильно толкая в плечо правым кулаком.  
Инстинкт потянулся к какой-то скрытой глубоко внутри него части сознания, и он снова стал стоящим на коленях посреди школьного двора тщедушным десятилетним мальчишкой, и Баки говорил с ним во время одного из тех жутких приступов астмы, – взрослые без конца пытались убедить его, что это все только у него в голове. Он успокоился, но в то же время укрепился в своих возражениях, столь же непоколебимых, как гора вокруг.  
– Я не могу сидеть там, наверху, пока вы двое здесь так рискуете, Бак. _Не могу_.  
– Да мы на войне сто раз рисковали, Стив, что сейчас изменилось?  
Когда-то – когда он был моложе, наивнее, с не таким исстрадавшимся сердцем – возможно, он не нашелся бы, что ответить. Но сейчас слова всплыли на поверхность мгновенно, сами по себе:  
– Теперь я знаю, что может случиться.  
Баки, похоже, слов подобрать не сумел.  
Наташа собрала свою взрывчатку и сказала:  
– Послушайте, не обязательно, чтобы наверху кто-то был. Это была бы хорошая страховка на случай, если веревка запутается, или, к примеру, мы хотим, чтобы было кому позвать на помощь, если мы умудримся похоронить себя под землей, но мини-лебедка поднимет наживку не хуже Стива. Так что да, Стив, видел когда-нибудь, как охотятся волки? Члены стаи лежат, поджидая жертву, и гонят ее по очереди. Вы с Барнсом можете устроить эстафету.  
– Эй, – встрял Баки, – теперь план вдруг разонравился _мне_.  
– Лицемер, – укорил его Стив.  
Баки заупрямился:  
– Практичнее, если это буду я. Пещеры я знаю лучше, и этой твари уже знаком мой запах.  
Стив зацепил пальцем рваную дыру на футболке.  
– Думаю, после вчерашнего мой тоже. Наташа права, сделаем это вместе.

К тому времени, когда все оказалось на своих местах: веревка Наташи – сброшена в каменный колодец, рюкзаки – снаружи, взрывчатка – у входа в пещеру Баки, – был уже вечер. Баки не шутил, говоря, что может пробивать каменные стены: парой четко рассчитанных ударов он обрушил стену, перекрывавшую вход в пещеру, расширив его достаточно, чтобы скорпионоподобному существу было легко пролезть. После этого Наташа установила взрывчатку – Стив взял на себя роль человекоподобной стремянки: помогал, поднимая ее туда, куда сама она не дотягивалась.  
Они оставили Наташу наедине с детонаторами.  
– Сказала бы быть осторожными, – напутствовала их она, – но это же вы двое, так что, думаю, больше подойдет «хотя бы не натворите никаких особенных глупостей».  
– Ты смотри, Стив, – ухмыльнулся Баки, – она тебя как будто прямо знает.  
– Это я вам обоим, – мило улыбнулась Наташа.  
И вот они остались в темноте вдвоем. У них был фонарик – Наташа заверила, что у нее есть второй – и еще она дала Стиву один из своих пистолетов. Не то чтобы пули производили какой-то видимый эффект, кроме как раздражали тварь. Баки рукоятью вперед протянул Стиву огромный армейский нож.  
– У меня есть нож, – напомнил Стив.  
– Видел я эту зубочистку. Не вариант, – Баки так и стоял с протянутым ножом, пока Стив не вздохнул и не принял его.  
Баки с удовлетворенным видом поманил Стива за собой.  
– Пока не пошли охотиться на чудовищ, хочу тебе кое-что показать, Стиви.  
В последний раз Баки звал его «Стиви», когда им исполнилось лет по восемь-девять, и Стив был почти уверен: Баки и не заметил, что только что это сделал.  
– Конечно.  
Они все спускались и спускались во тьму. Шум бегущей воды раздавался теперь очень громко. Учитывая то, как звук отражался от стен, Стив до сих пор не мог бы сказать, где же река, но она, судя по всему, текла у них практически под ногами. В воздухе висела сырость.  
Баки вдруг поднял руку и схватил Стива за запястье. Это была рука, державшая фонарик. Большим пальцем Баки нащупал выключатель и щелкнул им. Обрушилась тьма. Тьма под горой была ни на что не похожа. Не темнота беззвездной ночи или комнаты без окон – темнота тяжелая.  
Сердце заколотилось в груди, но Баки, делая осторожные шаги, продолжил вести Стива вперед. И его пальцы на запястье Стива были расслаблены, не цеплялись мертвой хваткой.  
– В чем дело? – прошептал Стив. – Что-то услышал?  
– Спокойно, – ответил Баки. Его пальцы на мгновение успокаивающе сжались на запястье. – Все нормально. Не хочу портить сюрприз.  
– Как ты тут вообще ориентируешься, в темноте?  
 _«При том, что тебе приходится писать на стенах собственное имя, чтобы его не забыть»_ , – не стал продолжать он.  
– Не знаю, просто получается. Не знаю, может, это что-то… что-то, чем меня… – он содрогнулся, но заставил себя это сказать: – Что-то, чем меня… наделили, какое-то идеальное чувство направления или вроде того. Ну, черт, это хоть полезно, да? Я и как отравить человека пятью десятками способов или свободно говорить по-испански не помню, чтоб учился, а все равно умею.  
– Ты всегда хорошо умел добираться, куда нужно, – произнес Стив. – Может, это у тебя свое.  
Он помнил, как долгими летними днями они бродили по закоулкам Бруклина, заходя в переулки и тупики, просто чтобы посмотреть, куда те вели. Как и все дети во все времена, они такое обожали, но это Баки всегда знал, где они. _«Баки, тут не короче, потеряемся!»_ Но они не терялись никогда.  
Баки не ответил, а может, его ответ поглотил рев подземной реки. Стив сосредоточился на том, чтобы ступать максимально осторожно, пытаясь не поскользнуться на мокрых камнях.  
Тут Баки остановился, и Стив последовал его примеру. В лицо летели брызги. Шум реки, казалось, заполнил собой весь мир, – эхо за эхом, звук все отражался, и отражался, и отражался, пока воздух не преисполнился им.  
И тут мир вокруг вспыхнул. Стиву пришлось зажмуриться. После полной темноты свет причинял жгучую боль. Он рискнул медленно приоткрыть глаза.  
Баки держал высоко над головой свой электрический фонарик. Все вокруг сияло, словно Пятая авеню на Рождество. Убранный сталактитами свод поднимался высоко над головой, и со всех сторон лился свет и сверкало искрящееся великолепие, оттененное тусклыми пятнами. Он понятия не имел, что это такое – соль или иные минералы, выступившие на камнях, известковые отложения из-за непрерывно висящих в воздухе брызг; он слишком мало смыслил в геологии, чтобы быть уверенным, но это было потрясающе, собор не хуже самых красивых из тех, что он видел в своих путешествиях.  
Баки остановился всего в нескольких футах от кромки мерцающей темной воды. Река пробегала через центр зала, пока не встречалась с опускавшимся ей навстречу потолком и вновь не исчезала в подземных глубинах, поднимая грандиозную стену из брызг. Когда Баки повернулся лицом к Стиву, изменив положение фонарика, в висящем тумане заиграли радуги.  
– Ну как тебе? – с улыбкой до ушей спросил Баки. Темная нотка эту улыбку до сих пор не оставила – вероятно, не оставит никогда, – но восторг его остался таким же заразительным, каким был в Бруклине.  
– Потрясающе, – ответил Стив. – Я… у меня нет слов.  
– Когда нашел это место, подумал: _«Стиву бы понравилось»_. И, ну. Теперь вот могу показать.  
Стив не нашелся, что ответить, – в основном потому, что сразу после льда у него так было постоянно. _«Баки будет в восторге. Скорей бы ему показать»_. А потом наваливалось ужасное знание, что он _не мог_. Со временем кровоточащая рана горечи, такая страшная, что он думал, что она его убьет, скрылась под коркой и превратилась в ноющую боль, столь привычную, что он уже и не знал, каково это – не носить ее в себе.  
До того дня на мосту в Вашингтоне.  
А после он оказался в каком-то странном неопределенном состоянии, когда на месте сердца в один спутанный клубок свернулись боль, тоска и ярость. Потому что, не найдя Баки, он не знал, не мог знать, сколько осталось от его друга, а сколько по-прежнему оставалось лишь оплакивать, и потом, к тому времени он столько прожил с этой фантомной болью, что уже не был уверен в том, как _перестать_ ее испытывать.  
Все это комком стояло в горле, пока он не сумел проглотить его достаточно, чтобы сказать:  
– Я в восторге. Спасибо, что показал.  
Баки чуть сжал его запястье – Стив и не заметил, что тот его до сих пор держал – и опустил руку.  
– Сюда бы мой блокнот, – произнес Стив. – Хотя не знаю даже, как такое можно запечатлеть.  
– Ты… рисовал, – протянул Баки, медленно и задумчиво, будто выуживал слова из каких-то глубин, – так ведь?  
– Точно.  
– Забыл, – с невыносимой для Стива ноткой самобичевания в голосе произнес он.  
– Иногда рисовал тебя, – попытался сгладить момент Стив. – Ты этого терпеть не мог. В отместку утаскивал другие мои наброски и рисовал на них маленькие облачка со словами, как в комиксах. Чем пошлее, тем лучше.  
– Как скажешь, – Баки глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся, вновь отступая за свои стены. – Ну, Стив, сделаем это.  
– Будь осторожен, – ответил Стив, и в ответ на это эхо из прошлого по горлу поднялась волна тошноты. _«Будь осторожен»_ , – напутствовал он Баки, когда они расставались на Старк Экспо – когда делали первые шаги на пути сюда.  
И все же. Несмотря на все жуткие изгибы и повороты, все ужасы, боль и горечь, что остались у них за спиной, все, что еще могло ждать впереди, они вдвоем стояли здесь, в месте, красивей которого Стиву не приходилось видеть. Не перевелись еще в мире чудеса.  
– Ты тоже, – произнес Баки. – Копыта не отбрось и все такое.

Как бы Стиву ни претила стратегия Баки из серии «зальем все кровью», лучшего способа привлечь внимание ориентирующегося по запаху хищника просто не было. По крайней мере, ему в голову ничего лучше не пришло.  
Заставить себя сделать это оказалось на удивление трудно, даже зная, что рана затянется. Это слишком походило на… кое-что. Кое-что, о чем не хотелось размышлять. Кое-что в прошлом знакомое. Он сжимал в руке армейский нож Баки и смотрел, как бьется пульс на запястье. Зубы стискивали маленький фонарик Наташи.  
– Соберись, Роджерс, – невнятно пробубнил Стив и полоснул лезвием по коже.  
Прикосновение лезвия причинило больше боли, чем собственно рана, и он почувствовал, как подключается исцеляющий фактор, – покалывание, словно кто-то едва ощутимо провел пальцами по разрезу. Он прижал лезвие, раздвигая кожу, а та все пыталась затянуться. Разрез заполнился черной в свете узкого луча фонарика кровью, и Стив провел рукой по стене.  
До него запоздало дошло, что бежать с фонариком в зубах не получится. Руки тоже понадобятся обе. В итоге он не придумал ничего лучше, чем привязать фонарик к воротнику кожаной куртки. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что тот не отвалится, потому что в отличие от Баки, _он_ в полной темноте ориентироваться не мог.  
А Баки был где-то там, рыскал в темноте. Привлекал внимание. Стива поставили ближе к пещере, потому что он знал дорогу оттуда. Теперь вопрос был в том, сумеет ли он не сбиться с пути, на максимальной скорости несясь от существа, способного обездвижить прикосновением, неуязвимого для ударов и желающего его сожрать.  
Он ждал. Накапал еще немного крови. Наверное, неплохой идеей было бы выключить фонарь – по крайней мере, чтобы подманить и не отпугнуть светом, – и несколько раз он смог это сделать, но потом включал обратно. Обычно темнота не доставляла ему проблем, и после сыворотки ночное зрение у него стало куда лучше среднего, но эта тьма… она была особенная. Она пробуждала в мозгу Стива нечто первобытное. Вдруг хотелось прильнуть к успокаивающему теплу костра, коснуться рук других человеческих существ, чтобы знать, что он не один.  
Баки провел здесь неделю. В одиночестве. Да, он в любое время мог подняться на поверхность, но тот факт, что _не поднялся_ , более того, оставался еще три дня после того, как иссякли запасы провизии… это вряд ли пошло на пользу его психическому состоянию.  
Хотя черт его знает, может, он находил в этом некое умиротворение.  
Где-то в пещерах раздался грохот. Стив напрягся. Он прикрыл фонарик ладонью, так что теперь лишь капелька света, приобретая красноватый оттенок, просачивалась сквозь пальцы. Эхо гуляло по туннелям, и определить источник звука не представлялось возможным.  
И тут в его круг света ворвался Баки. Растрепанная копна волос моталась у него перед глазами, правый рукав потемнел от крови, а сам он дышал как загнанная лошадь. Он хлопнул Стива по плечу и выдохнул:  
– Ты водишь.  
– Да тебе это _нравится_ , сукин ты сын, – обвинил его Стив.  
– Сто лет так не развлекался, – выпалил Баки, дико улыбнулся и скрылся из виду.  
И из тьмы вылетела она – гремящие по камням когти, сплошь стремительная грация и перекатывающиеся под темным мехом и блестящим черным панцирем мускулы.  
Стив понесся сломя голову.  
Он заучил дорогу, но когда дошло до практики, думать, рассчитывать, высматривать ориентиры, делать хоть что-то, кроме как бежать во весь опор, времени не было. Он отскакивал от стен, обзаводясь новыми синяками, проскальзывал повороты, поднимая фонтаны мелких камней. Будь у него время остановиться и подумать, его, вероятно, охватил бы ужас. К счастью, времени не было.  
Чтобы упростить задачу, часть туннелей поблизости от пещеры Наташа пометила светоотражающей лентой. В бешено пляшущем луче фонаря сверкнул первый серебристый крест.  
Они с Баки запланировали еще раз передать эстафету рядом с пещерой, но Стив этого делать не намеревался. Да он, собственно, и _не мог_ , был почти уверен, что остановка станет смертельной. Он понятия не имел, как Баки удалось оторваться от твари на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы изначально передать ее Стиву, – но в любом случае он планировал завести ее в пещеру самостоятельно. Рисковать с этим он Баки давать не собирался. Просто Баки этого пока не знал.  
Еще один серебристый крест. Стив повернул, в очередной раз больно ударившись, ободрав ладони об стену и сбившись с дыхания – а этого он себе позволить не мог.  
И, поскользнувшись, полетел в сторону. По сути он не упал, останься у него хоть немного времени на перегруппировку, все было бы в порядке, но тварь нагнала его мгновенно.  
Удар пришелся по ребрам – тупой пинок без когтей, и он даже не понял, с какой частью тела столкнулся, показалось только, будто его огрели паровозом. Он пролетел пятнадцать футов, перекатился, вновь вскочил на ноги…  
… и повалился обратно, когда Баки налетел на него, прижал к земле – псих – и встал в полный рост с пистолетом в руке. Он выстрелил твари в морду и сорвался с места.  
Успевший подняться Стив понесся рядом. Они бок о бок побежали по туннелю.  
– Я сделаю! – рявкнул ему Баки, когда они перепрыгивали упавший сталактит, наполовину перекрывавший проход. – В сторону!  
Стив почти задыхался, но сумел выпалить:  
– Нет! Я сделаю!  
– Еще чего!  
Стив ловко увернулся от Баки, когда тот попытался поставить ему подножку. Они до половины высоты взбегали по стенам, метались из стороны в сторону, в какой-то момент _буквально_ перепрыгнули один через другого – и впереди показался расширенный вход в пещеру Баки, помеченный двумя полосками серебристой ленты.  
– Стив, блядский предатель!  
Стив решил поберечь дыхание для бега вместо споров. Он рванул в пещеру, перемахнул каменный стол Баки, свернул за угол и впечатался в стену у основания дымохода. Сделав пару могучих вдохов, он обернулся, собираясь заметить, что, будь это гонкой, он победил бы без особого труда, и обнаружил, что рядом никого нет.  
Мысль первая: Баки сдался.  
Мысль вторая: Баки _не сдавался_. Только не так.  
Дерьмо.  
По стенам у входа в нишу заскрежетали когтистые лапы. Стив подумал, не может ли она пробивать стены, как Баки. Если это было так, оставалось надеяться, что она об этом пока не догадалась. Он вытащил пистолет Наташи и несколько раз пальнул по лапам. В местах попадания пуль мигнул красный свет, но тварь все же ненадолго отступила – от неожиданности или боли – и Стив высунул голову за угол.  
Баки пригвоздило к стене скорпионьим хвостом. У Стива екнуло сердце. С его позиции было непонятно, прошел хвост через грудную клетку или же бронежилет, но по крайней мере Баки все еще шевелился – и шевелился активно, отмахиваясь от существа зажатыми в обеих руках ножами.  
– Эй! – крикнул Стив. Он вытащил армейский нож Баки и вложил всю свою силу суперсолдата в мощный удар в основание ближайшей лапы. Лезвие прошило мышцы, связки и сам сустав. Ощущение было неописуемо неприятное. На руки хлынула кровь – такая горячая, что, наверное, почти кипящая, – и он вскрикнул. Нож выпал из ошпаренных, слишком онемевших, чтобы его держать, пальцев.  
Но Баки удалось вывернуться и освободиться. Они со Стивом влетели в нишу – та вдруг показалась совсем не такой глубокой, как раньше, особенно когда на стену между ними обрушился скорпионий хвост. Баки схватился металлической рукой и оторвал его. Пришлось пригнуться, уворачиваясь от фонтана дымящейся крови, и на месте старого, отрастая на глазах, начал разворачиваться новый хвост, покрытый мягкой кожицей.  
– Наташа! – во все горло прокричал Стив. – Давай!  
Услышала она его или и так уже собиралась действовать, но камни под ногами содрогнулись. Отскакивая от стен колодца, вокруг посыпались отвалившиеся камни. Впрочем, это был лишь разогрев перед гвоздем программы.  
В замкнутом пространстве взрывная волна ударила по ним, как тараном. Долю секунды спустя весь мир заполнили грохот, дым и летящие камни. Стив рефлекторно попытался заслонить Баки отсутствующим щитом, сам Баки прикрыл их обоих металлической рукой. Мир обратился в дым и раскаты грома. Они съежились у дальней стены ниши, оглушенные, помятые, захлебывающиеся каменной пылью. Если Наташа ошиблась или в толще камня был неизвестный изъян, существование которого не могла бы предсказать даже она, им предстояло оказаться под завалом.  
Впрочем, со временем пришло осознание, что шум в ушах – это звон, оставшийся после стихшего грохота. Вокруг была полная темнота. Он не смог бы сказать, где верх, а где низ, только что его, похоже, завалило, и он не мог шевельнуться. Реальнее грудной клетки Баки, стремительно поднимавшейся и опускавшейся под боком, не было ничего на свете.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Баки и зашелся в кашле. В воздухе висело столько пыли, что они словно дышали супом. Голос у Баки был напряженный, но не казалось, что он сейчас сорвется, – по всей видимости, клаустрофобия в число его проблем не входила. По крайней мере, не при таких условиях.  
– Более-менее, – прохрипел Стив, когда сумел побороть собственный приступ кашля. Язык был весь в пыли. – А ты?  
– Переживу.  
Стив осторожно попробовал пошевелить руками и ногами, большая часть которых обхватывала Баки. Во взаимной попытке защитить друг друга они безнадежно сплелись в один клубок. Он чувствовал, как Баки дергался и ерзал, делая то же самое.  
– Не знаешь, как глубоко нас завалило? – спросил Стив.  
– Что, теперь ты мне эхолот выдумал?  
Их лица располагались так близко, что, когда Баки говорил, от его дыхания шевелились волосы на голове Стива.  
– Добавь в список на следующую модификацию, – посоветовал Стив. Баки ткнул его под ребра металлическим кулаком. – Ай!  
На минутку они замерли, просто дыша. Теперь, когда звон в ушах начал исчезать, стало очень тихо. По камням, сдвигая все вокруг, прошла вибрация от вторичного обвала где-то в системе пещер, и рука Стива вдруг оказалась до боли зажата между двумя камнями. Он стиснул зубы и пошевелил пальцами – убедиться в том, что еще может. Получилось.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Баки, заерзав и умудрившись при этом уткнуться в Стива множеством острых предметов.  
– По большей части, – ответил Стив и попытался сделать вид, что Баки не задавал этот самый вопрос каких-то пару минут назад. И чем больше он пробовал пошевелиться и чем меньше обнаруживалось _возможности_ для этого, тем больше становилась кошмарная вероятность того, что колодец у них над головами обрушился, и теперь они были погребены под несколькими сотнями футов камней.  
– Попробую нас откопать. Думаю, рука справится.  
– Да, чем скорее, тем лучше, – произнес Стив. Казалось, ребра что-то сдавливает. Он не мог вдохнуть полной грудью. Вероятно, это было психосоматическое – не закончился же воздух так быстро – но все зависело от размера воздушного кармана и глубины, на которой они очутились…  
– Проблема в том, что сдвину не тот камень – и нас может раздавить.  
– Хоть мучиться не будем.  
Баки подавился чем-то, почти похожим на смех, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Стив попытался не думать: _«Тратим воздух, тратим воздух…»_  
– Вот нельзя было просто остаться снаружи, как мы планировали, да, Стив?  
– Я с тобой до конца.  
Баки смолк и чуть сдвинулся, чтобы прижаться виском к его виску. С минуту они пробыли в таком положении.  
– На всякий случай, – произнес Стив, – даже если здесь все и закончится, я рад, что нашел тебя.  
– Дурак, – мягко отозвался Баки. – Пригнись.  
Стив послушно пригнул голову так низко, как только мог – то есть не особенно – и его нос оказался прижат к ключице Баки. Почувствовалось движение, на торсе и плечах Баки вздулись мышцы. Металлическая рука негромко взвыла – и вдруг все пришло в движение, помятое тело прошила боль и…  
…свет.  
Прищурившись, он посмотрел вверх. Высоко над головой в колодец проникал свет заходящего солнца. Колодец. Он все еще существовал, хоть нижняя часть и заполнилась обломками. По лицу скользнула альпинистская веревка Наташи.  
Пространства для маневра оставалось немного. Пришлось лезть по одному. Баки двинулся первым: он был чуть уже в плечах, не говоря уже о способности пробиться через любые возможные препятствия. Стив полез следом.  
Подъем был еще тот.  
Приблизительно вечность спустя, когда верхушка колодца, казалось, оставалась все такой же далекой (но лететь до дна уже было очень долго), они остановились передохнуть. У Стива дрожали руки и ноги. Он пытался дать мышцам отдохнуть, попеременно упираясь в стены тремя конечностями и оставляя четвертую свободно висеть. Выше Баки, по всей видимости, занимался чем-то похожим, только использовал металлическую руку – которая уже некоторое время скрежетала, очевидно, от перегрева – в сочетании с переменой ног. Они оба были с ног до головы в каменной пыли, а Стив убил бы за глоток воды.  
– Как думаешь, какова вероятность, что она сдохла? – спросил он, чтобы отвлечься от неудобств.  
– Ответил бы, что сто процентов, если бы не то, что вы мне рассказали об… этой штуке, этой научной херне, – Баки раздосадованно зашипел.  
– Об Экстремисе?  
– Да, – в молчании наверху сквозило раздражение. – Я таким не был.  
– Бак, это не…  
– Стив, да мне насрать, важно _тебе_ или нет, кто в этом виноват, или какая там у тебя была наготове избитая фраза. _Мне_ важно, мать твою.  
Стив попробовал на вкус несколько разных ответов, но не сумел придумать ничего, что не прозвучало бы банально, хоть и искренне. Он ни разу не задумывался о том, что будет делать, когда найдет Баки, помимо какого-то неопределенного плана, в котором увозил его домой и помогал ему. Но он не осознавал, до чего же мало понимает в том, _как_ помочь, как предложить дружбу и поддержку, не сделав еще хуже.  
 _«Ну ты же никогда не думал, что будет легко, да, Роджерс? Жизнь вообще нелегкая штука. Хватит ныть и займись делом»._  
По возвращении он мог поговорить с Сэмом. Почитать книги. В интернете тоже была полезная информация. Он мог сделать это. _Они_ могли.  
Баки несколько минут помолчал, а затем, видимо, продолжил с того места, где остановился:  
– По крайней мере, это существо, похоже, еще долго никого не побеспокоит.  
Стив продолжил:  
– Или мы только что оставили очень жестокую ловушку для какого-нибудь будущего путешественника. Как ядерные отходы. С глаз долой – из сердца вон на несколько веков, пока кто-нибудь не откопает.  
– Ну ты прямо оптимист, – Баки вновь полез вверх. – Соорудим предупреждающий знак.  
– Наташа вроде бы собирается связаться с Фьюри.  
– Отлично. Не моя проблема – мой любимый сорт проблем.  
К тому времени, когда они добрались до вершины колодца, совсем стемнело. Миниатюрные руки перетащили их через край.  
– Сказала же, никаких глупостей, – рявкнула Наташа.  
– В следующий раз говори конкретнее, – ответил Стив, хватаясь за ее предплечье. Он был не вполне уверен, понравится ли ей быть обнятой человеком, с ног до головы покрытым каменной пылью, но она свела вопрос на нет и обняла его сама.

В первых лучах восходящего солнца они сидели на краю того, что однажды было водопадом, свесив ноги с обрыва, который Стив помнил как край острых, омытых водой камней. Теперь они обросли деревьями и кустарником. Где-то по левую руку от них, скрытая за деревьями, грохотала в своем новом русле река. Интересно, что за последние семьдесят лет изменило ее бег. Быть может, выше по течению кто-то построил плотину, направляя поток к другим пастбищам. Или же это был естественный порядок вещей – реки разливаются, образуются отмели, со временем вода уходит в другие места.  
Все меняется – реки, люди, даже горы.  
И все же. Прошло семьдесят лет, но река осталась той же: другая внешне, но опусти в нее руки – и вода окажется такой же холодной.  
Однажды он прочел в книге, что вся вода мира – это одна и та же вода. Она проливается дождем, бежит к морю и испаряется, чтобы дождем же вернуться на землю. Животные пьют ее, а потом выдыхают, и она вновь становится частью облаков; они умирают, и вода из их тел впитывается в землю, впадает в реки и течет к морю.  
Каждая капля воды была и будет всегда. Она плескалась у берегов теплых океанов времен динозавров, была скована во льдах ледникового периода, ее черпали ладонями римские центурионы и первобытные охотники. Вода, в сорок четвертом едва не утопившая Стива с Баки, давно растворилась в океане, но река осталась.  
Может, с любовью все так же. Может, она меняется, но не исчезает. Не исчезает, пока о ней помнят. А может, не исчезает и потом.  
Он покосился на Наташу и Баки. Последний, похоже, с головой ушел в свои собственные мысли, взирая на далекий горизонт. Он был весь в грязи, но синяки рассасывались на глазах. Стив подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше, а то и похуже.  
По каштановым волосам Наташи в солнечном свете пробегали красные искры, словно выдавая некий скрытый под ними секрет. Он не знал настоящего цвета ее волос, может, каштановый им и был – с чуть заметными рыжими отблесками, если смотреть под определенным углом.  
– Куда отправишься теперь? – спросил он у нее.  
– Не знаю, – ответила она и откинулась на свой рюкзак. – Ты же в курсе, как бывает. Дела, дела.  
– Я надеялся… – он замялся. Он не умел читать людей, всегда таким был. Только и мог, что говорить откровенно, а откровенность в мире Наташи не стоила ничего. И все же. _Вода бежит к морю._ – Надеюсь, увидимся раньше, чем через год. Мой номер у тебя есть, и найти меня нетрудно.  
Ее взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц был теплым, как прикосновение лучей взошедшего солнца к лицу.  
– О, уверена, какой-нибудь катаклизм не заставит себя ждать, Роджерс.  
– Но очень хотелось бы встретиться без катаклизмов, – сказал Стив. – Могли бы… ну, знаешь, посмотреть кино, поесть попкорна. Поделиться новостями. Обычное общение обычных людей.  
– Мы никогда ими не были, – произнесла она, – разве нет?  
– Могли бы притвориться, – он улыбнулся, и она слегка улыбнулась в ответ. – Никому не скажем.  
– Надеюсь, его вкусы в плане кино изменились с тридцать пятого, – присоединился к разговору Баки по другую руку от нее. – Или будете смотреть вестерны и дурацкие старые ужастики.  
– Люблю разное плохое кино, – она чмокнула Стива в щеку и, протянув руку, запустила пальцы в спутанные, пыльные волосы Баки. – Знаешь, Барнс, видела твои старые фотографии, но так мне больше нравится. Очень по-современному. Надеть на тебя узкие штаны, подвести глаза – все _в обморок попадают_. Не дай никому себя обстричь.  
Баки, казалось, занервничал.  
– Я… учту.  
Наташа пригнулась и что-то шепнула – достаточно много слов, чтобы разобрать, но по-русски, поэтому Стив понятия не имел, что она сказала. Но что бы это ни было, на лице Баки отразилось приятное удивление.  
– Да, – ответил он.  
– Постой, – почти паникуя, произнес Стив, когда Наташа поднялась и продела руку в лямку рюкзака. – Ты… я думал, могли бы спуститься вместе?  
Она покачала головой.  
– Нужно позвонить. Разгрести этот беспорядок, узнать, какая лаборатория произвела на свет эту тварь и работает ли она еще… Кое-куда съездить, кое-что сделать.  
И бывает иногда, что река ну очень спешит к океану, – у нее дела.  
– Ох. Это… хорошо! Хорошо. Дела. Береги себя.  
Наташа вздохнула.  
– А _еще_ я собиралась сказать – даже до того, как ты стал похож на побитого щенка, – что через пару дней совершенно случайно могу вылететь из Скопье частным рейсом. Если интересует, отель ты помнишь. Над Атлантикой будет полно времени поговорить. Бьюсь об заклад, что можно даже будет посмотреть какой-нибудь вестерн.  
– О, – ответил Стив. – О! Было бы неплохо.  
– Это частный рейс. Много свободных мест, – она улыбнулась им обоим – тепло и немного робко, такими обычно были ее настоящие улыбки. – Хочешь – приходи с другом.  
Она повернулась и, не оглядываясь, зашагала прочь. Растворилась среди залитых светом утреннего солнца деревьев.  
– Ну и людей ты находишь, Стив, – немного погодя произнес Баки.  
– Эй, это _ты_ нашел Дум-Дума, Монти и остальных. Теперь моя очередь тащить домой всяких ненормальных.  
Баки слегка улыбнулся.  
Он… не совсем расслабился, но больше, чем обычно. На утреннем солнышке он закатал по локоть свободные рукава свитера, оголив блестящий на солнце металл левой и протянувшиеся на грязной коже правой черные строчки.  
– Да, – сказал Баки, проследив взгляд Стива до своей правой руки, – наверное, надо смыть.  
– Не смывай, – ответил Стив, – если помогает, не надо.  
– Люди пялятся, – он язвительно улыбнулся, – _ты_ пялишься.  
– Просто непривычно, – возразил Стив. – Это часть тебя – новая часть. Дай мне немного времени.  
– Стив, – вздохнул он.  
Вот она, та самая проблема, тема, которой им пока успешно удавалось избегать. _Что теперь._  
– Есть ручка? – спросил Стив.  
Баки смерил его взглядом, сунул руку в карман и вытащил черный фломастер. Он протянул его Стиву, но не разжал пальцы.  
– Ну же, Бак, – произнес Стив, – доверься мне.  
– Я пока не решил, – и все же он бросил его в ладонь Стиву, заодно дав получше рассмотреть исписанную кожу.

[](%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90%20%D0%9D%D0%90%20%D0%9F%D0%9E%D0%A1%D0%A2%20%D0%98%D0%9B%D0%9B%D0%AE%D0%A1%D0%A2%D0%A0%D0%90%D0%A6%D0%98%D0%99><img%20src=)

Длинные разрезы на предплечье полностью зажили, оставив после себя только пятна чистой кожи без надписей. Записи Баки расползались в разных направлениях, новые строчки накладывались на старые, слишком истершиеся, уже не читаемые. Почерк был даже хуже, чем обычно: он писал не той рукой, да еще и металлической. Записи преобладали практичные, связанные с операциями: даты, имена, места и тому подобное. Виднелись и полное имя, звание и личный номер Баки – это уже не удивляло. Имя Стива было аккуратно, маленькими буквами напечатано прямо на внутренней стороне запястья, где слова пульсировали в такт биению сердца.  
Стив снял колпачок и бережно обхватил запястье Баки.  
– Что ты делаешь? – потребовал объяснений тот. На лице у него страх смешался с любопытством.  
– Помогаю ничего не забыть, – сказал Стив и заколебался. – Если не хочешь, не буду.  
Теперь настала очередь Баки колебаться. Стив ждал. В конце концов Баки чуть кивнул, с раздражением уступая ему.  
Стив нашел чистый участок у локтя и аккуратно, мелким почерком, разительно отличающимся от неровных прописных букв Баки, написал: _«Я не виноват»._  
– Стив, – с резкими нотками в голосе начал Баки.  
Но он мог отстраниться и не сделал этого, рука продолжила лежать спокойно. Стив нашел новое место и оставил вдоль голубой вены, вьющейся под нежной кожей на внутренней стороне предплечья: _«Я хороший человек»._  
На косточке на запястье: _«Меня любят»._  
На костяшках пальцев: _«У меня есть дом»._  
И наконец на внутренней стороне ладони, чтобы невозможно было разжать кулак и не увидеть: _«До конца»._  
Стив убрал фломастер, но вторую руку оставил, держа запястье Баки вытянутыми пальцами – чувствуя едва заметное напряжение связок и сухожилий – и положив большой палец ему на ладонь.  
Баки тяжело, прерывисто дышал, склонив голову так, что волосы закрыли лицо.  
– Баки, – мягко произнес Стив. – Я не заставлю. Если хочешь уйти, у тебя есть на это полное право. Ты всегда можешь это сделать. Но… пожалуйста, поехали домой. Мне тебя не хватает.  
– Я… – Баки проглотил комок в горле, – у меня каша в голове, Стив, ты знаешь это. _Всегда_ будет.  
– Знаю, – ответил Стив. Он провел пальцами по коже, где написал свои слова, по одному предложению за раз. – И тем не менее это все правда. Хочешь, можем сделать татуировки. Чтобы ты никогда не забыл.  
Баки поперхнулся влажным смешком.  
– Не сохранится. Суперсолдат. Заживет.  
– Тогда придется просто написать снова, – сказал Стив, – и снова, и снова. Пока это знание не станет частью тебя.  
– Какой же ты тупой, упрямый кусок… – голос изменил ему. Стив обнял его за плечи, и Баки не воспротивился – и не воспротивился, когда Стив потянул его на себя и прижал лицом к своему горлу. Немного погодя руки Баки поднялись и два кулака – один из металла, другой – из плоти и крови – вцепились в его куртку.  
– Поехали домой, – выдохнул Стив, уткнувшись лицом в его волосы.  
– Только чтобы ты заткнулся, – пробурчал Баки ему в горло и прижался поближе.

**Эпилог**

Это была сетевая кофейня в торговом комплексе у автострады на окраине Вашингтона, практичная в своей анонимности. Стив три дня заглядывал сюда в обеденное время, сидел у окна, не спеша выпивал свой кофе и уходил.  
На четвертый день тот, кого он ждал, скользнул на сидение напротив.  
– Все думал, получите ли вы сообщение, – поприветствовал Стив.  
– А если бы не получил, ты бы так и сидел тут каждый день, месяцами?  
– Мне говорили, что я немного упрямый, – улыбнулся Стив.  
Ник Фьюри не то чтобы улыбнулся в ответ, но его губы что-то такое изобразили.  
– Итак, ты хотел встретиться со мной. Домашний убийца квартиру еще не разносил?  
– Только пару раз, – ответил Стив. – Бывают дни и хорошие, и плохие, дни, когда он исчезает и когда остается, дни, которые всего этого стоят… Кофе пьете?  
– Пью ли я кофе? – переспросил Фьюри. – Не смеши.  
Стив сходил к стойке и вернулся с высоким стаканом. Ничего особенного: без наворотов, сахара или сливок. Фьюри все еще сидел на своем месте, в чем Стив, оставляя его, был не так уж уверен. Он протянул кофе и купленный пончик. С разноцветной крошкой.  
– Я что, похож на любителя крошки, Кэп?  
– Не знаю, – произнес Стив. – Я вообще сомневаюсь, что знаю, кто вы на самом деле. Не думаю, что решил бы, будто вы из тех, кто из кожи вон полезет, организуя случайную встречу двух старых друзей, не разговаривавших уже семьдесят лет, но… что есть, то есть. Стакан кофе и пончик с разноцветной крошкой – первый взнос в уплату долга, на погашение которого мне не хватит и всей жизни.  
Фьюри вздохнул, сдвинул на нос солнечные очки и смерил Стива взглядом поверх стекол.  
– Ты мне ничего не должен, – искренне и невыразимо устало ответил он. – Барнсу пришло время вернуться, вот и все. Пусть он этого и не понимал.  
– Мало кто заметил бы, – тихо отозвался Стив. – Мало кому было бы до этого дело.  
– Да, ну, – Фьюри поправил очки, пряча глаза и все, что бы в них ни отражалось, и откусил от пончика. – Как тебе скажет любой мой знакомый, мне дела _нет_. Плохо для репутации. И мешает в работе.  
– Да, вы с Наташей такие. На пару весь рынок равнодушия под себя подмяли.  
– Вижу, ты открыл для себя сарказм. Молодец.  
– Открыл? – ухмыльнулся Стив. – А кто его, по-вашему, _изобрел_ , сопляки? Вы же знакомы с Баки, да?  
– Вы двое друг друга стоите, – Фьюри поднялся с пончиком в одной руке и кофе в другой.  
Стив тоже встал и протянул ему руку. Фьюри вздохнул, положил пончик на стакан и протянул для рукопожатия свою. И не разжал пальцы, пока не повернул ладонь Стива, чтобы присмотреться к тыльной стороне.  
Синие чернила расплывались – надписи был день или два – но угловатые, небрежные прописные буквы еще можно было прочесть: _«НЕ НАТВОРИ ГЛУПОСТЕЙ»_. Ниже другим, более округлым, плавным почерком было приписано: _«Хотя бы вызови сперва подкрепление»._  
– Я хочу знать? – поинтересовался Фьюри.  
– Просто напоминание, – сказал Стив. Он размял запястье и пожал плечами. – И обещание.


End file.
